


Along the Way (Something Changed )

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: For the last five years, singer turned actor, Harry Styles has had Niall by his side to help manage his incredibly crazy life.  They met and quickly became the best of friends.   Then people start asking questions, making Harry think, what do they see that he doesn't?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! No beta reader so all errors are my own. As a side note, I know nothing about the music industry so take all industry talk in the story with a grain of salt.

Niall stands in the door and really can’t help but shake his head, exasperated.  He’s pretty sure they’re both naked, Harry is curved on his right side facing away from the door, and the dark haired girl is curled around his back, clinging.  It’s the third time he’s seen this girl, Kendall, and he knows the outcome is going to be the same as the last couple times.  She’ll be dismissed after a week or two and they’ll both move on.  Harry’s not going to stay tied down to the same person for too long, even though the boy is a true romantic at heart.  In the time that Niall has been Harry’s manager’s assistant, ‘job title really unknown’, with the majority of his duty taking care of Harry, he has never seen the singer’s interest last more than a month.

Walking forward he grabs the complimentary robe from the bathroom and walks to the bed, shaking Kendall awake.  “Come on, Kendall, time to go.”  The girl wakes up slow, blinking big brown eyes at him, barely awake.  She’s been through this before though and she has been nice about it in the past.  This isn’t the first time that they have fallen into this situation.  Harry and Kendall running into each other, meeting up to have a short fling only to part ways a little while later.  Niall always feels a little bad for her; she always seems more invested in this than Harry is.

“Hey, Niall,” she takes the robe Niall offers her and stands up, unashamed of her nudity.  She’s a model, after all, and obviously used to people seeing her naked.  “When are you going to stop hanging around with this loser?”  It is always the same thing; she is a sweet girl really, pretty in a plain way, but every time she makes the same joking question. She smiles gratefully as he hands her a toothbrush and a make-up bag that her stylist had left with him last night when they realized the two were going to end up together in a hotel.  Harry never likes to take people home.

“You know someone has to keep his arse in line.”   It’s said with a smile, but Niall knows it isn’t really true.  He’s really not that special, anyone could handle Harry Styles, X-factor contestant turned singer turned actor, he’s just better at dealing with the singer’s idiosyncrasies, so used to them.  That being said he grabs the pillow Kendall was sleeping on and hits him in the head with it.  “Get up Haz, on the road in 20.”  The boy in bed pops up green eyes wide, hair curling wild on top of his head.  His chest is bare, the sheet pooling around his waist keeping him decent but it really doesn’t matter anyway, Niall has seen him naked more times than he can count. 

“What?” he's looking at Niall, still mostly asleep.  Niall kinda wants to cuddle him.  Instead he's all business.

“Go get in the shower, it’s time to go.  I have your coffee ready for you,” Looking back to Kendall, “I also have a car on its way to come get you.  It’s his last week on set and he’s been on time every single day, nothing is going to change that now.”  She nods but Niall knows that she appreciates the kindness of not having to worry about getting home.  Harry leads a lot of people on, not intentionally, never on purpose, but he just really loves people.  That being said he would have a lot worse of a reputation if Niall wasn’t around.

Harry gets out of bed, says a quick _bye_ to Kendall, dropping a kiss to her cheek before walking to the bathroom to grab a shower.   Kendall heads to the other bathroom, and he hopes she doesn’t stick around, they're on a tight time frame,  he let them sleep to long . Niall’s eyes can't help but follow Harry as he walks away.  He’s tall, long, and lean, and exactly what Niall would go for, but his crush on Harry faded a long time ago; not because Harry’s a bad person, no, he’s great, kind, loving, sharing, amazing, and the list goes on and on.  But he realized that he doesn't stand a chance.  He’s seen Harry take home some of the best looking men and women in the world, and there is no way that Niall could ever compare to them.  He tidies up the bedroom some, picking up Harry’s clothes from the floor to put in the dry cleaning bag and grabbing the room service dishes that are sitting on the night stand, to set on the bar counter.

He hears the shower kick on so it’s safe to leave the bedroom. He’s worked with Harry for five years.  He’s been with him since his second album and the corresponding world tour.  He’s done his best to keep Harry grounded, level headed, and down to earth, but truth be told Harry didn’t need to much help to keep him grounded.

Kendall walks out of the other bathroom dressed in her clothes from the night before and ready to go.  Niall checks his phone, “Your car should be here any minute.  I told them to park by the staff entrance.  Would you like me to walk you down?  There are paparazzi out front.” 

“No, I’m good.  I’ll see you soon.”  She heads for the door and then looks back at him, “And don’t give me that look, I’m sticking around this time.”  She says it confidently, but Niall already knows what’s going to happen.  Maybe this time she’ll get her heartbroken bad enough to not fall back into his gravity the next time she sees him. She isn’t gone for more than five minutes when he hears the shower shut off. 

Ten minutes later Harry comes out grabbing the coffee on the table, “Do you know where my phone is, Nialler?”  He asks green gaze sweeping across the room, hair still damp, but dressed in the clean clothes that Niall had brought him. 

“I put it on the charger when I got here.”  He points to the mini-bar, where the rose iPhone sits charging.  “Mate, when are you gonna stop breaking her heart?”  He says it on a laugh, but he’s also partially serious.

“What?”  Harry looks at him, all sin and innocent wrapped up in one amazing package. His green eyes seem even darker, wet hair limp and curling around his face.  He fights the urge to touch it.  The swallows on his collarbones keep peeking out from his shirt and its distracting Niall, even though by now it shouldn’t.  The ink marking Harry’s skin always hypnotizes Niall.  _He_ hypnotists Niall.   “She knows it’s just for fun.”  And Niall is sure that is truly what Harry thinks.

“So pick up a one night stand instead, you already told me the sex isn’t that great.”   He says as he shakes his head, motioning for Harry to grab his phone, so they could get on their way.  He isn’t kidding; they will not be late when it is the last week of shooting.  Harry is working too hard on this movie, putting in long days, and a lot of work. The last thing Niall wants is him getting a bad reputation for something stupid.  It is his job to think about those things.

“But it’s easier this way, no work, and she keeps her mouth shut.” Both statements are true and it is a losing battle and anyways Kendall keeps coming back for more.  “Besides doesn’t this make it easier on you?  I mean you have her stylist and assistant on your phone.”

“Whatever, Haz.  You’re both adults, so whatever.  Let’s get going,” Niall walks ahead of Harry opening the door, grabbing his dry cleaning bag and charger.  “Front door or back?  Paps and fans are out front so I assumed the back.” 

“Let’s do the back door, tonight when we leave the set we can sign stuff.”  Niall takes them to the staff elevator of the hotel so that they can head down to the back door and start their day.

Niall remembers when he used to get jealous of the people that Harry took to bed.  That was when he first met him.  They had hit it off right away, and what Niall thought was flirting and attraction was really just Harry being Harry.  He had never met someone who loved to be in his space like Harry; hang over him, sleep on him, cuddle with him.  And Harry didn’t just do it with anyone, so Niall had thought he was special.  Then he realized he wasn’t.  At first he thought it was that Harry was straight, and that was ok.  But the second he walked into Harry’s room on is 21st birthday and found him in bed with a blond haired boy he realized that it wasn’t that Harry didn’t want boys, Harry just didn’t want him.  It was a tough pill to swallow.  Especially with the way that Harry would grab on to him, hang all over him, and tell him all his secrets. But he did, he got over it, though every once in while his crush on Harry sneaks back up on him.  He has an inkling that's is starting again.   He is just as bad as Kendall, always falling back into Harry’s gravity.

“Hey.  Where’d you go?”  Harry asks looking at him, green eyes concerned, focused only on him, grabbing his hand to pull him on the elevator.

“Nowhere, I’m right here.”  He shakes off his thoughts and slides the employee key into the slot to take them to the lower lever and the staff entrance.  “Let’s get going.”

\----

God, it’s been such a long day.  They were having a couple issues getting some of the scenes come together and he felt like he had shot the same scenes a hundred times, ten different ways.  He’s exhausted.  Plus he didn’t get a great night’s sleep.  Kendall always likes to wrap herself around him when she sleeps, and he doesn’t really like it, plus she’s needy.  He’s pretty sure she got three orgasms to his one and it really wasn’t even that great.  Not worth looking exhausted and being berated by the makeup department, spending more time there,  being late to call,  and then multiple scenes, he was ready to call it a day.

And Kendall, he just didn’t know what to do about her.   Something is missing from their chemistry. He knows it, but he was completely honest when he had told Niall, it is just too easy.  Sometimes it’s too much work to go out, seduce that perfect stranger, and then find out that the sex is just…bad.  Sometimes it is great, but lately all his hook-ups have been missing something, some connection,  something electric. 

He opens his door to his trailer to find Niall sitting on the couch going over his social media, on his phone.  He has his laptop up on the table where he is resting his feet, emails and google alerts open on the screen, a full cup of tea right next to it, but it’s his phone that has his attention now most likely twitter, scouring different tags, he's assuming that someone caught a picture of him and Kendall leaving together, making Niall’s day busier.    Social media is part of Niall’s job, Harry took a stand at the beginning and stays silent most of the time, and when he posted it is him, not someone posting on his behalf.  He doesn’t have a public snapchat, he doesn’t tweet all that much, and he posts maybe twice a year on Instagram.  His management company doesn’t really like it, but Niall has managed it and fought for Harry to keep true to himself, he has never really been much of a public person.  Niall would scour over social media keeping tabs on trends and what people were saying about Harry.  It is part of his job, but also his way of protecting Harry.  He knows there is a lot of negativity out there about him, but Niall never lets him see it, never lets it touch him. 

He stops and really takes in the bottle blond sitting on his couch. He is so thankful for him.  He doesn’t really know what he would do without him, he remembers names, appointments, interviews, DJs, even where he is when he loses track on tour plus he has a way of keeping him focused and de-stressed. They are in almost contact daily, with schedule updates, and even more often when he is gearing up for release or promo.  Mornings like this morning are rare.  He never wanted to be that person that relied on other people to get him where he needs to be or to stay on schedule.  But the Irishman is so dependable.  He knew that Niall would know what was going down last night and that he would make sure that he didn’t screw it up by being late.  Niall would have drug him to work, still half drunk and puking if that was the case.  That had only happened once though and it had been Nick’s fault throwing him a birthday party the day before his major radio interview on the morning show, with Nick no less!  He had forgotten about the radio interview as soon as he had his second drink.  The interview was not the highest of caliber but he was there and that was what counted, and it was Niall that got him there.  Niall calls him out on his shit and Harry loves him for it.

Niall is relaxed on the couch, his long skinny legs crossed, feet up on the work area and back pressed into the cushions as his blue eyes scanned over the feed on his phone.  Niall looks up at Harry and smiles. “Hey Hazza.”  

He doesn’t hesitate, Harry climbs on the couch, setting his head in Niall’s lap as he lies down on the couch.   This is the other thing that he loves.  Niall _gets_ him.  He lays his head in his lap and instantly those long strong fingers are combing through his hair.  He sighs as all the tension just starts to flow right out of him.

“Long day?”  His hands feel so good in his hair and he can still smell his cologne, 5 years later and he still only wears Hugo Boss.

“Hmmm,” he nuzzles his head to make Niall start moving his hand again when he stops.  He feels more than hears Niall’s laugh and it is the best thing ever. 

“Just like a giant cat, you are.” But he doesn’t stop stroking his head.  Harry feels himself start to doze in and out of slumber, sleeping but not quite.  Niall is so comfortable and he always knows just what he needs. He loses track of time as he drifts off.  He hears the door open, close.  He recognizes the quiet _hey,_ knows its Louis, one of the other guys that works for Harry’s management company.  He must have been on the movie set checking up on Harry today, or someone else. Louis is good at randomly popping up for no reason.  Maybe he is here to start working on the movie promo schedule and time with the music studio to start working on his sixth album.  If he remembers right, there is a party this weekend at Jeff’s house to celebrate the end of the movie; it’ll be the day after his family gets here.  Harry is going to get a break in there somewhere, he is sure of it, Jeff has promised and that’s why his family is coming and staying for the entire month, maybe longer .  He perks up when he hears that Niall is flying to Ireland.  That’s new… maybe… he can’t remember and its enough to pull him from his doze.

“What?”  He’s sleepy, his voice low as he rolls his head in Niall’s lap, looking up at him, as he moves to his back.  Niall brushes the hair back from his eyes. His fingers feel cool tracing across his skin.

“What, what?”  Niall asks blue eyes concerned, and Harry works to fight off the slumber that is still lingering.

“You’re going to Ireland?”  Harry askes.  Niall smiles down at him.

“Yeah, I’m going home for a bit.  I told you about this remember.  Me nephew’s birthday.  I’ll be gone a couple weeks and back before you know it.”    His hand never stops moving, brushing his hair back and moving it off his forehead.

“Who’s gonna play guitar for me while I write?”  Harry pouts, though he is glad that Niall is getting to go home, being in LA for this long has been kinda rough on him, on both of them, with his family and friends so far away.  That being said Niall can make friends anywhere; it is a trait that Harry is jealous of.

“You can, you wanker.  ’ve taught you enough.”  Harry gives Niall his sad puppy eyes but he is immune.  Harry turns on his other side, turning his back to Louis and snuggles into Niall’s stomach; it is the perfect compromise between hard and soft, in seconds he is back in between waking and dreamland.  Niall moves from stroking his hair to rubbing down his neck and shoulders. He still picks up key words of the conversation. _Album. Promo. Twitter. Gossip._

“You know as soon as he goes back into the studio, they're going to re-assign you again.” Harry hates that part.  Whenever he is in the studio and going through the more creative processes, that aren’t on a time crunch, Jeff assigns Niall to assist other acts, because he doesn't _need_ Niall.   He’d only see Niall on and off for sometimes two to three months. Two years ago he ended up almost throwing a tantrum with Jeff just to get Niall back, on his team.   It’s not something that he is proud of, but he does his best work when Niall is near. Jeff has learned and separates them less now. Especially after the success of his last two records considering that Niall has songwriting and guitar credits on both of them.  But in the end Niall works for the management firm and they have to put him where they need him.

“Yeah, got the details today.  A band this time, 5 Seconds of Summer.  I saw them a year back or so. They're good. I’ll be with them during the last 2 two weeks of the North American tour, Ana’s gone so they need a hand.”  More conversation floats in and out as Harry naps, not really paying too much attention.

“Are you guys sleeping together?”  Louis’ questions slowly sinks into Harry’s brain simply because of the way that Niall freezes.

“What?”  Niall’s voice sounds choked.

“I see the way you guys are with each other, the media sees it too.  It is in one of the tabloids last month.  _Harry Styles dating Assistant?_ You have to ‘ve seen it. They have pictures of him with his arms around you. It looks super cozy.”

“Yes, I saw it and I ignored it, and I didn’t tell Harry about it because it’s just the way that he is.” Niall is getting defensive,  tensing up, underneath Harry.  He let's out a sigh and Niall relaxes,  the hand on his shoulder soothing,  obviously thinking that Harry is still asleep.

“That is not something he does with everyone.”  Harry assumes that Louis is talking about the way that Harry is currently now pretending to be asleep in Niall’s lap.  And it’s true; Harry’s level of comfort with Niall is beyond anything he has with anyone, except maybe his mum.

“Come on Lou, I’ve always been super affectionate.”

“Yeah but he’s not, used to be, but he's pretty reserved now, except around you.” True,  Harry had learned the hard way that you can't be as affectionate when you're famous because every touch _means_ something.

“What can I say…I bring it out of him, I guess?”  Niall says on a laugh.

“But there is something between you two.”  Louis sounds determined, his voice hard and unrelenting.

“Lou, he and I have been living in and out of each other’s pockets for years.  I have met almost every single person he has slept with, I have escorted out his one night stands, issued NDAs for him, I know what food to pick up for him, what to stock in his fridge, his allergies, his medications, everything about him.  He almost knows the same about me.  We’re best mates and that’s all.”

It is true, all of it.  Everything that he just said is true.  They do live out of each other’s pockets.  Niall has a key to his house, knows his security code on his phone, and can tell him where he was this day last year.  Niall knows him better than anyone else, even those who say they love him.

“Would you shag him?”  Louis asks on a laugh and Niall laughs a little, but it’s not his real laugh, Harry _knows_ his laugh.

“Did you miss the part when I told you how I’ve met most of the people he’s shagged?  I don’t think I could after seeing a couple of them. ”  Harry knows exactly who he is talking about too, there was a boy a year back or so, that did not handle it so well when Niall had come in to wake them up, for a flight if he’s recalling correctly. Needless to say Harry had never seen a boy be so rude or disrespectful, but to Niall that was not ok; Harry had kicked him out himself. “Plus, I’m either a one night stand guy or relationship guy, friends with benefits always ends up too messy for me.”

 “Seriously have you not thought about it?”  Harry can feel Niall’s body moving, guessing that Niall is shrugging his shoulders.

“Who hasn’t?  But that was before I got to know him.  Besides why would he want to shag me?  He has his pick of the world.”

 _But who wouldn’t want to shag Niall_? is the only thing that Harry can think.  His laugh is infectious and he always makes Harry feel good.  He is good looking, beautiful eyes, amazing smile, and broad shoulders narrowing down to a slim waist and hips. And _God_ his arse is a work of art.  He’d totally shag Niall…and while he’s thought about it abstractly he’s never really _thought_ about it, but Niall would be amazing in bed,  God that be…

“Ni, we have to work on your self-confidence.” Harry silently agrees with Louis.  Niall’s hands are back on him again, massaging and soothing and he is losing focus on the conversation, drifting back off. 

He doesn’t know how much time he loses, but when he wakes up he is cuddled against Niall who is now just watching TV.  His cell phone is on the table with his closed laptop. He has moved so that his feet are up on the couch as well and Harry is lying between him and the back of the couch on his side.  His head is resting on Niall’s chest and he has an arm and leg draped over his body, he can feel Niall’s hand on his waist under his shirt, fingers moving nonsensically.

“There you are.”  Niall says gently, helping to pull Harry from slumber.

“Yeah, how long did I sleep?”  he closes his eyes,  entertaining the idea of going back to sleep.

“Only a couple hours, but there was a bad accident on the 101 so I figured that we would wait it out. We’re gonna head home soon.” Harry hmms before nuzzling back into Niall’s chest, moaning when Niall starts to move.   “Get up, if you sleep anymore you won't sleep tonight.”

Niall sits up, turning to sit normally on the couch. Harry echoes his position, but sitting near enough so that he can rest his head on his shoulder.  “I didn't sleep well last night.” His voice comes out deep from disuse.

“No sympathy from me mate.  It's your own damn fault and it’s you who wanted to stay in the hotel instead of go home. She texted you, by the way.”  He nods to Harry’s phone, which he had apparently put on the charger for him again.  He checks the messages, trying to think of what to respond. Apparently she had called and text, so had his mom and sister.

“I don’t like taking people home.” It is his private space, his sanctuary.  “What did Mom and Gems need?”  Knowing them when he didn't answer they’d called Niall.

“Just confirming dates and times for the end of the week. I emailed them everything.” His mom, Robin, and Gemma are all flying in soon, the two days before Niall leaves for Ireland. He reads through the text from Kendall asking what he is doing, did he want to go out?, and then a couple random snapchats from her as well.

“We goin’ straight home?” Harry question.  For a minute he thinks about clicking on Twitter, checking into that dating rumor that Louis had mentioned but he hates all the negativity on it,  so he avoids it usually.

“Yup.”  Niall ruffles his hair sending the curls everywhere, then hands him a bottle of water. “Unless you have somewhere you want to go?” Harry stretches as he stands, he looks over to Niall who had one of his eyebrows raised in question.

“Nope.” He humms, “Let’s go.”

 _Sorry, I missed your call. I’m heading home to call it a night. I’ll talk to you later._ He sends back to Kendall, he gets a reply back in seconds.

_K talk to you tomorrow_

“Why am I going to talk to her tomorrow?”

“Haz, I told you, she’s arse over tit for you.  She told me this morning that she was going to be around a while this time.”

“But I didn’t do anything different, we didn’t even plan on meeting last night, we just hooked up!?”  Harry is a little surprised.  He didn’t say anything, made a point not to lead her on. He was literally just interested in last night.  He looks at Niall, looking for insight but his blue eyes held humor instead. “Don’t say it.” He says on a laugh, but he knows it is coming anyway.

“I told you so.” Niall can barely finish, he is laughing too hard.  “You get yourself in this mess every time.”

“I know.” He loves people, and loves sex, but this isn’t the first time he hurt someone unintentionally.

“Oh, Haz.”  Before Harry knows it he is wrapped up in Niall’s arms.  He is still drowsy so he nestles his head into his shoulder, feels Niall do the same.

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know, but just be honest with her. If it’s not going anywhere, stop sleeping with her.”  Harry holds on for a few more seconds before letting him pull away.  “Let’s get you home.”

\----

Niall’s lost in thought as he makes his way through the LA traffic on route to pick up Harry’s family. He is looking forward to going home soon, really he can’t wait.  And he while he feels guilty about it, he is glad that he is getting some time away from Harry.  Louis’ question had been innocent, really but sometimes, people would ask that or mention how close they were and Niall would fall right back into his crush, and it’s happened again, the last few days the singer had been on his mind, in definite non work related ways.

It isn’t hard to fancy Harry, but it just isn’t good for his mental health.  Maybe Jeff is right, it is time for him to take the ‘promotion’, start working with new music clients, writing his own music, and producing, but part of him can’t imagine abandoning Harry, but truth be told, he isn’t all that special when it comes down to it, someone else could take over with Harry, Jeff would leave him in good hands.  It’s not like Harry really needs _babysitting_ and it’s not like they wouldn’t still see each other, just not as often, and that might be a good thing; because this crush is only getting worse.

He is driving through the airport, looking for the British Airways terminal when he spots Robin, Anne and Gemma.  He waves at them and pulls up to the curb.   He quickly gets out and runs around to open the door, but instead finds himself wrapped in one of Anne’s giant hugs, he laughs as he gives her a great big hug in return.  Pulling away he smiles.  “How do you get more beautiful each time I see you?”  Her smile lights up her face.

“Cheeky boy,” she says cupping her hand against his cheek, “You taking care of my baby?” he tilts his head pretending to think about it even though it _is_ a serious question.

“The best that I know how.” Harry has her eyes, her smile, and her warmth.  He shuffles her in the car behind the driver’s seat, giving hugs to Robin and Gemma before getting them loaded up, Gemma by her mom in the back and Robin in the passenger seat.  After getting their luggage in the boot, he jumps back in the cool car and pulls away from the airport.

Niall’s job is strange but he is lucky to have it.  Harry had two different assistants/managers or whatever the hell it is that is Niall’s job title is, before Niall came on.  It isn’t that he is a diva or needy but he just didn’t mesh with the first couple that Jeff had paired him with and neither had Anne.  She isn’t comfortable with her son travelling overseas with out someone there she didn’t like and considering that he was only 17 at the time her opinion had mattered.  Then Niall had been hired on, his first job had been busy work as he was going to school for sound engineering, but Jeff had noticed how mellow, organized, and patient he was and offered this job to him, didn’t hurt that Jeff had got to know him a bit as well.  He had met Harry a day later met his family and look where he is now.  Helping one of the biggest stars in the industry, and he got paid too well considering all he did was keep a guy organized and control some blogs, but Harry made the label a lot of money. 

“So what’s the plan for this week, Nialler?”  Gemma asks, her hair is a pale blond right now, with lavender tips.  It looks good on her.  In the times that they would visit in the past he would do what he could to keep them busy when Harry is busy and take them to see the sights or shows and venues in the area, but this time they were on their own.

“I have no idea, I leave the day after tomorrow for home.”  He can’t help the smile that stretches across his face.

“What?”  Anne asks, acting scandalized, “And leave Harry to fend for himself?”

“It’s me nephews birthday, and with Harry hitting the studio so he doesn’t need me.” Niall laughs.

“Bullshit! That boy wouldn’t know what to do with you.”  Gemma laughs.  Niall fills them in on the plans for his weeks home, everything his ma, Bobby, and Greg have planned for him.  He has one night with his LIC crew and then golf and more golf.  The more he talks about it the more excited he is to get home and see everyone.  He looks in the rear view mirror to see Gemma and Anne looking at each other, concerned.

“But you’re coming back right?”

“Yeah, but I have another assignment for a couple weeks. I’m going to tour with a band for their North American leg of their tour.  An Aussie group, it should be a blast.  But you might see me again at the end of your visit.”  Niall focuses on the traffic instead of the tension and whispering going on in the back seat.

“Niall, are you leaving Harry?” Anne is the one who finally asks the question that she and Gemma had been conspiring about in the back seat.

“Leaving? No, just going on tour with a different band, while he’s in the studio.”  He clarified, the traffic isn’t horrible but it isn’t great and he's distracted but he hopes that Anne is not asking what he thinks she’s asking.

“But you’re still together?” Gemma asks, while patting her mother’s leg.

“We’ll still be working together.”  Niall finally shakes his head making eye contact in the back seat with Anne then Gemma, taking in their confusion.  Oh dear god, they _are_ thinking what he thinks they’re thinking, but just to clarify….  “What are you guys talking about?”

“You’re still dating?” Anne looks worried and concerned when Niall laughs.  It’s his nervous laugh, Niall can hear it and he can’t believe that they are not picking up on it.  He cannot believe that he is having this conversation… with _Harry’s parents_ no less.

“Anne, I am not dating your son.  Did you miss the headlines earlier this week about him and Kendall? That was legit.”  Niall can’t help but laugh again at Gemma and Anne’s collective response of embarrassment and horror.

“No way you aren’t dating! You are all he fucking talks about!”  Gemma starts.

“Gemma language…”  Anne interrupts.

“Both of you!”  Robin starts on a laugh, “Just stop it.   He says they’re not dating, they aren’t.”

“What is up with people this week?”  Niall asks still laughing, he is getting closer to Harry’s house, sometimes it is just easier to send Niall to get people at LAX since he isn’t recognized and followed as much as Harry is.  Whenever they are photographed together people know who he is but he is rarely recognized if he isn’t with Harry.  It really makes his life easier.   “You are the second person this week to ask me that.” Thinking back to the odd conversation he had with Louis just a few days ago, the one that has helped to reignite his ‘attraction’ to Harry..

“All the pics he sends us have you in them.” Gemma stutters, floored.

“He does talk about you a lot.”  Anne tries to justify her thoughts, her cheeks still red from her mortification.

“Like all the time…and he hangs all over you!”  Gemma adds.

“And you always know where he’s going and what he’s doing.”  Anne further supplements.

“We generally call you before Harry these days.”  Gemma continues the trend of handing out evidence; building their case.

“All that means is that I’m doing a great job and that you love me.”  Niall jokes as he finally turns on the street that leads to Harry’s house.  He can feel the blush high on his cheeks.  He can’t believe this is an actual conversation.  “Out of curiosity though, when did you think we started dating?”  As far as he knew, the relationship between him and the green eyed singer hasn’t really changed much in the past couple years.  Granted they had gotten a lot closer after the whole Taylor debacle.

“Uhm, maybe a year ago, when he told us that one of his songs was about you.” Gemma mutters looking out the window

“OK, pretty sure that he has never written a song about me, ‘cause I’m like his assistant, his managers’ aid, I don’t think that really transfers to chords and verses to well.  I’m pretty sure he was pulling one over on you.”  Niall starts going thought all of Harry’s songs in his head from about a year ago, what in the hell were they talking about?

“Let’s keep this conversation in the car, shall we?”  Robin offers, looking at the two girls in the back seat that still seemed to be focused on the fact that Niall and Harry are not in a relationship Anne mutters something under her breath that Niall doesn’t catch over the gate in front of Harry’s house opening.

“Sure,” Niall agrees, trying to save the girls from explaining this to Harry.  As soon as he starts driving up the drive, he can see Harry coming out the front door, almost bouncing with the joy of seeing his family. 

Anne and Gemma are out before Niall even has the car in park, and everything is laughter, hugs, and chaos.  Niall grabs everything from the boot and take it in the house and up to their normal rooms.  Harry has been working on dinner for the family, a nice home cooked meal, featuring his current obsession of kale salads, along with steak and veggies and way too much food for four people.  He get everything settled then goes back into the kitchen where he can hear them all chatting.   Tomorrow is the party at Jeff’s, from what he understands it could run late, and he may even meet the new band tomorrow.  He needs to get home and get laundry done and get packed up. 

He stands in the doorway of the kitchen and can’t help but smile at the happy family reunion.  They are still hugging even as they are getting ready to dish up.

“Hey Hazza, I’m heading out.”  He has his apartment keys in his hand, swinging them in a circle on his finger, he doesn’t really drive much, usually grabs an uber in circumstances like this whet he's driving Harry’s car or the company car.  He pulls up the app on his phone for a ride but he’s stopped by Harry who’s head snaps up, pulling him out of a conversation with his sister.

“No, you’re staying for dinner.” 

“I really got a lot to take care of before I fly out.”  Niall smiles trying to let him down easy.

“No, you took time that was apparently supposed to be your time off to come and get us.”  She glares at Harry, who does look a little sheepish, “The least you can do is eat.”  Anne speaks firmly, handing him a plate.  “Plus we are barely going to see you this time, so at least join us tonight.”

“Yeah, we only see you today and tomorrow.”  Gemma adds on, sounding disappointed.  And he really does love Harry’s family.

Niall know that he folds too easily, but he stays for dinner chatting with them, then helping them clean up, before sending them off to bed, since it had been a long flight.  He knows that Harry is going to wake them both up early and take them to Hot Yoga or Soul Cycle or something like that… but it seems to be how they re-bond.  Niall has learned years ago not to ask questions.   The night goes by quick at while it is almost four hours later, it only feels like a few minutes before Niall once again had his keys in hand telling Harry that he is getting ready to leave.

“Do you need me to pick you up for the party tomorrow?” 

“No, I’ll just meet you there.” 

“K, I see you tomorrow then.  Thanks for dinner.”  He meets Harry’s bright green eyes and can’t stop smiling.  He’s glowing, always so happy when family is around. 

“Thanks for picking them up.”  He wraps Niall in a tight hug before letting him go and stepping back.

“Soon, you know, they‘re going to love me more than you.”  He jokes.

Harry makes a shocked sound and mimes a knife being stabbed to his heart.  “They would never betray me.”  He nods even as he twists the fake knife in his chest.

“You’re an idiot,” he laughs, before heading out the door, waiting until he hears the lock click shut behind him.  He shakes his head and starts the journey home, trying to ignore how completely content he had been all day.

\----

Harry wakes in the morning excited, he lets his mom and sister sleep deciding that he’ll wake them up after he gets back from his Soul Cycle class, leaves a note for if they happen to wake up before he gets back.

Feeling hyped after getting his cardio in and grabbing a smoothie on the way home, he showers and then waits for the family to start to stir, he knows from experience that jet lag is a bitch.  It is only an hour or so later when his mom wonders down. 

“Mum!”  He jumps up and gives her a big hug swinging her in a small circle before setting her down and handing her a cup a tea, just the way she likes.  They sit at the kitchen island catching up until Robin comes down.  The three of them continue to play catch up until finally an hour later Gemma joins them.  Harry makes breakfast and keeps the tea filled as they waste the morning in gossip.

“So tell us about this band that Niall will be going to work with.”   His mum asks smiling as she stirs sugar into her tea.

“I don’t really know a lot about them.  I know that someone on their team had a baby so Nialler is going in to help.”

“Could it be a permanent thing?”  Robin asks as he glances over the newspaper that Harry had picked up for him when he was heading back to the house.

“I don’t think so.  I’m pretty sure as soon as we start the production of the album he’ll be back with me.  At least I hope so anyway.”  Harry should check with Jeff to make sure.

“So?”  Gemma draws out the word, warning him that this is going to be a loaded question, “Is he dating anyone?”  That drew Harry short.  _Is he dating anyone?_  He didn’t think so, but Niall didn’t always talk about stuff like that with him.  And it agitates him a bit,  leaves a sour taste in his mouth.  Why does the idea that he could be dating someone bother him?

“No, I don’t think so.  Why?”  He looks up at Gemma and she is smirking at him, like she knows what he’s thinking.  His mom and Robin seem to be ignoring the two of them; they are pretty practiced at that.

“Well it just seems like a waste.  He’s amazing and fit and someone should be getting a piece of that.”  She raises her eye brows in a somewhat suggestive manner.  

“No, no, no, no, you can’t have him.”  Harry is a little amazed by how serious he sounds, but no, he is not alright with Gemma going after Niall, sweet innocent Niall… she would eat him alive.

“You could always date him.”  Gemma offers instead, twirling her lavender tipped hair around her finger, eyes big and innocent.

Harry is left speechless.  It isn’t like he hadn’t had the random thought before or looked at his lips and wondering what they felt like, or stared at his hands playing the guitar and tried not to imagine how they would feel on his skin.  The thoughts had been there but the idea of a follow thru is not an option. The thoughts have been popping up more and more this week as he thought about Louis questions.  What did Louis see that he didn’t see?  Did he treat Niall different?  The truth was he loved being in Niall’s space, having the blonds full attention on him and only him.

“I don’t…” he couldn’t find the right words to explain what he is thinking.  His mind is jumbled trying to explain why it would be a bad idea.  Because it would be a bad idea, _right?_

“You don’t what?”  Anne asks finally looking up from the section of the paper that she had stolen from her husband.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it.  Besides, we’re just friends.”  Is what he ended up saying, but it really isn’t true.  Last night is a perfect example.  The thought had crossed his mind, what if Niall didn’t have to leave, head back to his apartment, partially across town.  Instead he could stay with Harry, in his bed and wake up together and have another perfect day all over again.  Because yesterday had been perfect… If he could relive that day over he would again and again.   They could write together, sing together, and just be together.   “Even then, there’s too much to lose.  What if it didn’t work out?  It might be weird.”

He met his mom’s eyes, and he feels like she is seeing right through him.  “Harry, sometimes the risk is worth the reward.  You boys have a very special friendship.  It may stay the same and you could be very happy with that.  But sometimes, it could be so much more.”  She reaches across the island and places her hand over his.  “How would you feel if he was dating someone?  What if he left here last night to go home to someone else?  How would you feel?  Just think about it.”

“No pressure, baby bro, we are just looking at things from a different angle.”   Harry looks between his sister and his mom.  _They are serious…_ 100 percent completely serious. And he’s back to thinking, what do they see that he doesn’t?  What do they see when the look at Harry and Niall together?

“Really guys, we’re just friends.”  His moms and sister look at each other and nod skeptically. 

“Ok, baby.”  His mom turns back to her paper and drops the subject.

 They don’t have much of a plan, since they’re all still adjusting to the time zone  change, so they just hang out at his pool, talking and catching up. He does his best to avoid Kendall’s text being as vague as possible about future plans and he ends up sending Niall a text asking, _what do I do?_ Because Niall always knows what to do, and for some reason he wants Niall to know that he isn’t really interested in Kendall anymore.  However he is not going to investigate that train of thinking too much right now because, well because….

Niall’s response isn’t helpful but it comes quick, _lol tell her the truth._

_What?  That I don’t want to see her anytime soon?_

_Maybe not say it quite like that_

_Say it how then?_

_A little nicer, idk?_

_Will you text her for me?_

_NO_

_From my phone?_

_NO man up mate, you can do it_

He drops his phone and looks at the last text from Kendall, _When can we go out again?_ Man up, he can do that, he can ‘ _man up.’_

_Idk, it’s not really a great time for me to try to be with someone_

_What?_

_Jeff’s party is tonight._

_I’ll see you there._

The last three texts come in quick, one on top of the other.  He drops his phone back on his lap. Well, shit… that is going to make the night awkward. Guess he’s going to have to man up in person too.  Glancing at the clock he yells to the family to get out to the pool and that it’s time to get ready.  He is going with his classic, black skinny jean, and his blue Gucci shirt.  He remembers Niall telling him he looks great in it.  And if he is going to break up with his friends with benefits/one night stand he might as well look great doing it.

An hour later he gets the notification that his car is here.  Niall must have arranged for it, knowing that he was going to be drinking at least a bit.  Niall really does think of everything.  He herds his family to the SUV and they get loaded up.  His family loves going to see Jeff, grateful for him being Harry’s family when they can’t be there. 

By the time they get to Jeff’s house, the party is just starting to rock.  He can hear music going and the chatter of people.  Walking into the house he scans the room.  Niall isn’t here yet that’s extremely odd, but neither is Kendall so he’s safe for the time being.  He grabs a drink and makes himself at home.

It is a smaller group, mostly people he knows and friends he had made on set.  His family seems to know a lot of them as well, from when they visited or he brought them home.  He settles in quickly, making his rounds chatting with people he knew.  He isn’t too much of a drinker, but tonight he would at least have a couple, he has a feeling that he is going to need them, when he sees Kendall walk into the room.  She catches his eyes almost immediately and tilts her head towards the patio.  He nods and starts making his way over there but not before grabbing another drink, they were probably going down a little faster than they should but he was not looking forward to this conversation.  He keeps replaying the night earlier this week, trying to figure out, where he led her on?  What did he say?  What did he do?

“Hey Harry.”  She smiles; her hair is down, falling around her shoulders, brown eyes bright, smudged with black giving her a smoky eye.  She is wearing a long casual dress.  She looks good; then again she does most of the time.  It’s still not there though, that connection, that attraction.

“Hey.” He draws out the word, but does lean in to give her a hug.  He wants electricity when they touch, not just the feeling of skin on skin.

“So what was that text about?” -Well apparently she is going to get right to it.

“Exactly what it said.” Times like this he misses being able to hide behind his hair, to play with it or distract from the conversation, when he’d had it cut for the movie it was like he was missing a limb.  “I’m getting ready to go into the studio, write, record, then do promo for a movie.  I don’t have time to dedicate to a relationship.  I didn’t know that it was a relationship you were looking for,” is that what it meant to man up?  To look her in the face and see her eyes fill with tears.  This really sucked, but he knows Niall is right, this is for the best.

“So you were using me?”  She turns her head, almost like she is unable to maintain eye contact with him. Her eyes wet.

“No, of course not!”  That wasn’t it at all, “I like you, but now is not the time.  And it’s about to get crazy for you too.  Why add more stress?”  Everything he’s saying is true, New York Fashion Week is around the corner, and her life is going to be crazy too.

“So when is our time?”  She asks, finally looking back at him, meeting his gaze.   

“I don’t know.”  He is honest, he doesn’t know if they will ever have a time when they will try.  He isn’t even sure if he wants to invest in that, invest in her. That alone is saying something.

“Ok,” She nods, then looks away again, “I’m going to mingle and then head home.  Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe,” Then he lets her walk away, knowing that she is hurting, knowing that it is his fault, but feeling that it is maybe the right thing to do. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, to purposely hurt someone else’s feelings but he knows that they are not going anywhere.  It will never be KendallandHarry, and the truth is he doesn’t want it to be.

\----

Niall is late, so so late.  But there had been an issue with his luggage zipper breaking and it couldn’t be fixed, so he had to go buy a new one, get it home, repack, then get his mail stopped, make sure all his bills were on auto pay, call his ma and Bobby, grab his birthday present for Theo, and now he is super late to the wrap-up party.  He had taken an Uber to get there, and he is just now walking up the drive.  Jeff is the first person that he runs into when he gets there.

“Niall, this isn’t like you.”  But he doesn’t look disappointed, more worried actually.

“I know,” his palms are sweating and he is so embarrassed that he’s late. “I’m sorry.  This week is so busy with wrapping things up on the movie, and then going over the 5sos info you sent, that I was behind on getting everything prepped for the trip home.”  At that he lets out a smile, because _home._

“Speaking of which, the 5sos boys are here.  I figured you would want to introduce yourself.”  He points them out, but Niall would have already recognized them from the info and schedules that he was given, “We also really need to talk about your future when you get back.  I know you and Harry are close, but you need to stop letting that hold you back.  You have a lot to give in the music industry.  I want you to think about coming back to do some of the producing and sound, maybe writing with some other writers.  Then we can move you to new acts.  Just think about it, I’ll expect an answer when you get back from the tour.  You’re too good to be an errand boy and time keeper for Harry, no matter how much you care about him.”

Niall nods, it was the second time that Jeff has mentioned it now.  He is serious.  And he doesn’t want to be doing this for Harry his entire life.  Maybe over this break it is time to finally do it.  Let Harry go.  It’s not like they aren’t friends, and the only thing he really loves about his job is Harry, and isn’t it time for him to do a job that he loves too?

“I’ll think about it.” Jeff looks him in the eye and seems to be pleased with what he sees there.  Niall already knows it is time to move on.  He has dreams too, and while he had loved spending the last 5 years helping Harry live his, maybe it is time?  “I’m going to go find a beer.”

There is a bar set up in the corner, manned by a bartender, because Jeff is posh like that, and they have Guinness so before he knows it he had a bottle in his hand.  He takes a long pull before scanning over the crowd.  He sees Kendall making her rounds; she seems to be headed for the door.  She makes brief eye contact and from the hurt look she gives him he knows that she has already seen Harry.  She doesn’t seem nearly in as high as spirits as earlier this week.

“So I would like your help.”   He looks to the left, startled when he realizes that someone has been standing there and is now talking to him.  The voice is Australian and has a light tone…. He really hopes it’s not a pick up line.

“Help with what?”  Niall asks, taking him in, he is taller than Niall, dark brown hair and eyes that seem to be between hazel and green.  The black leather jacket broadens his shoulders, while the tight ripped jeans made him look edible.  He knows him.   “You must be Ashton.”  He extends his hand.  The Aussie grabs it and holds on tugging Niall closer to him.

“See that guy over there, the tall one?”  Niall looks to where he nodded, and he recognizes the other boy in question. It’s Luke, from the band, tall with dirty blond hair, Niall nods a little nervous about where this is going.   “I’ve been trying to get him to sleep with me for a couple months.   I’ve tried flirting, seduction, grabbing his junk, blatant invitations, nothing works.  So I want to make him jealous… Wait - How’d you know my name?”

“I’m Niall.  I’m joining your admin crew in a couple weeks as soon as I get back from vacation.”  Niall laughs out loud, finally pulling his hand from the other boy’s grip.  He likes them already.

“That’s even better.  Because then if I don’t make him jealous tonight, we can work on it when you join the crew.”  Ashton nods and smiles big, they both turn to the bar and he feels Ashton’s arm settle around his waist. 

“Or you could try not to make him jealous so he doesn’t come over here and beat me to a bloody pulp.”  Niall snickers as he takes another pull from his beer.

“It would never happen, wouldn’t hurt a fly that one.”  Ashton has leaned in and is whispering into his ear.  Niall has to laugh because Ashton’s curls tickling his ear, the fly away curls reminded him of Harry.  Where is he anyway?  He looks up to the mirror scanning the crowd automatically finding Harry.  He can always find Harry, its like his superpower.  He’s over by the other bar with Gemma, he’s laughing a flush high on his cheeks.  Damn, he looks good; he’s wearing the blue shirt that Niall loves, it’s rolled up his arms, tone inked skin on display.  He looks back to Luke, who just happens to be glaring at him right now. 

“Are you sure, because he is glaring daggers at us right now?”  Niall is a little hesitant to make eye contact in the mirror, but he does anyway smiling briefly, it isn’t returned.

“Definitely.”  He nods.

“So how is he turning you down?”  Niall asks focusing back on the man beside him.  He really isn’t one to be giving relationship advice, since his last few had definitely fallen into the one night stand category, but hey, he's here to help.

“Well the flirting is easy to ignore, when I grab his junk he just hits mine, when I invite him to bed, he just blushes and says his is fine.  It’d be a great seduction technique, if it wasn’t so frustrating.”  The drummer rolls his eyes.

“I can imagine.”  Niall nods smiling and shaking his head, this is ridiculous.  Ashton keeps leaning in, Niall is leaning over the bar, and Ashton has shifted so one leg in is in front of Niall between him and the bar and one leg behind him, with the arm draped around his waist getting lower as the conversation goes on.   “So... are you just looking for a shag or like a regular thing?”

“Definitely a regular thing, but I’d like to start with a shag.”  Ashton nods.

“Does he know that?”  Ashton tilts his head, obviously thinking, his hand moving down almost to the curve of his arse.

“I don’t know.”

“Wouldn’t that be a good place to start?”  Niall leans in to look at him from under his lashes, he might as well do his part, and he could flirt, right? That never really hurts anyone.

“Maybe, but can we walk that way so it looks like we are heading up to shag?”  Niall can’t hold it in, he starts to laugh, lean on the bar for support kind of laugh.  Ashton is pointing toward the back hall that leads to the stairs up to the bedrooms.  He finishes his beer and then looks at the hopeful boy.

“Sure. But really Jeff doesn’t throw those kinds of parties.”  He has just turned away from the bar, letting Ashton go in front of him, when arms wrap around his waist from behind, pulling him flush to a hard chest.  He feels a head tuck into his neck and when he looks down he recognizes the tattooed arms around his waist.  “Hey, Haz.”  He lays his hands on top of Harry’s arm as the scent of his Tom Ford cologne invades his senses.  Harry is tense; Naill can feel it in the way that he is holding Niall against him.  He wants to ask him if he is ok?  What happened with Kendall?  Obviously Harry is upset.

“Ni.  You’re late.” He is talking into his neck, and it is causing shivers to race down his spine.  He’s pretty sure he that’s a kiss being pressed into his neck.  Harry must be a little drunk; he is never _this_ affectionate in front of strangers.

“Yeah, I was late, my luggage broke.   Had to go get a new one.”  He explains.  It is Niall’s second nature to sooth him, hands running up and down his bare forearms, trying to melt some of the tension off the singer.

Ashton had turned around as soon as he realized that Niall isn’t following him.  He raises his eyebrows in question. “Sorry, you should have told me you had a boyfriend.”  Niall looks back up at Ashton.

“No, we’re just friends.  Harry this is Ashton, Ashton this is Harry.  I currently work with Harry, Haz, I’ll be working with Ashton and his band when I get back.” 

Niall’s pretty sure that he hears a muttered _‘I don’t like it’_ before Harry raises his head and uncurls an arm from around his waist to shake Ashton’s hand staring him down.  His other hand snakes under Niall’s shirt tickling his skin.  He looks back and forth between the Aussie and Harry.  For some reason it feels like a pissing contest.

“Hi I’m Luke.” It is an abrupt addition, startling all three.  The tall boy drapes his arm over Ashton’s shoulders and the drummer looks at Niall and smiles.  Luke pulls him closer.

“Hey Luke, I’m Niall.  I’m joining your tour in a couple weeks, this is Harry Styles, I work with him currently.”  He shakes Luke’s hand smiling.  Because hey he is going to be hanging out with theses guys for a couple weeks; also it is hard not to smile when he has Harry draped over him like a human scarf fingers tickling the side of his stomach.

“Luke.”  Harry extends a hand, the two of them shaking, silently communicating something with an intense look.

“Haz, off.”  He moves his shoulders, trying to shake Harry lose, while laughing softly.  Harry stands up slowly, his long fingers trailing slowly across the blond’s waist as he pulls away.  Niall looks at the bartender, who looks just as confused as he feels.  “Another beer please?”  The bartender pops the top and hands it to him, Niall places a couple bills in his tip jar. He looks from one man to the other, Luke is glaring at him, Ashton is smiling, and Harry is pouting.

Good Lord it is going to be an interesting night.

\----

Harry wakes up with a headache, doesn’t plan on leaving bed the entire day. Wow, that agave tequila was not his best idea ever.  It was tasty and supposedly better for him but probably not in the doses he was drinking.  Last night was a mess.  He had stayed outside after his conversation with Kendall, had a couple more drinks, and then hung out with Gemma.  He was already mostly drunk by then so he was blaming the rest of the night on her.

_“Who’s that?” She was pointing in the direction of the bar. When he glanced over he didn't know what she was talking about._

_“Who?” he asked._

_“That guy, hanging all over Niall.” His eyes snapped back and sure enough, that was Niall over by the bar, his booming laugh could be heard across the room, but some guy in a leather jacket was standing way too close to him, whispering in his ear, and he was touching him. Harry had never seen any one touch Niall like that, other than, him, Louis, and Deo.  Who was this guy?_

_“I don't know who it is.”  He looked closer, he looks vaguely familiar.  They seemed to be talking and Niall was laughing again.  The other boy motioning with his hands, he finally pulled away from Niall only to take a couple steps towards the stairs? That didn’t make sense, unless…  “I think I’ll go find out.”  He chugs his drink down quickly, not that it helped, he was already bordering way past buzzed, handed his empty cup to Gemma and walked to the bar.    As soon as he was close enough, he didn’t even think, didn’t even pretend that he didn’t know that he was killing any chance that Niall had of getting laid.  He wrapped his arms around him, mumbling his greetings into his neck and glared at the back of the stranger. He felt Niall’s hands on his arms, running up and down, tracing his anchor tattoo, as he had a habit of doing. It soothed him instantly. Harry knew exactly what he was doing; he was staking his claim on the Irishman._

Harry’s night had only gotten worse as he and Niall met the entire band, and damn it to hell, they were pretty damn cool, and Niall is going to go with them and forget about Harry and not want to come back and just be Harry’s.  And he is most likely going to sleep with that guy because they could not stop laughing through the night.  He felt like Luke is a kindred spirit, because he looked gutted whenever Ashton and Niall would talk to each other. Plus Harry had felt the same way. He wanted all of Niall’s attention, this drummer couldn’t have it.  But then ever so often, Niall would place his hand on Harry’s leg, or run his hand through his hair, or just meet his eyes steady on, and Harry would calm down.  He had never noticed before how in tune Niall was to his mood, his feelings.  

The big thing is that he finally got the answer to his mother’s question about how he would feel if Niall was dating someone.  He felt a little nauseous and a lot angry. 

Niall had arranged their car and sent them on their way.  Harry’s cheeks flamed red thinking of how long he had clung to Niall, telling him that he would miss him, how he needed to call when he landed he didn’t care what time, and that he had to bring back something from Ireland just for him, and how he would miss him playing the guitar, and how was he supposed to make music without Niall? 

Niall had just laughed, pressed his lips to his forehead and said, _Good night Haz._

Harry is so embarrassed.  He had been all over Niall last night.  He was literally sending every non-verbal message to Ashton to leave him alone.  That Niall is _his._  

He grabs his phone and looks at the time, Niall has been in the air at least 3 hours already but he sends the text anyway.

_Miss you already_

He knows he won’t get a reply, but he refuses to apologize for last night.  But he just doesn’t know what the next step is.  You can’t just walk up to your best mate and be like, “Hey I don’t like it when you’re interested in other people, just be interested in me.” 

It is totally selfish, not 7 days ago he had a one night stand with Kendall.  How would he feel if he walked in on Niall in bed with some girl?  How did Niall feel when he walked in on Harry with someone?  It had been a regular occurrence since he was 19.   Harry pulls his pillow over his face a let out a frustrated shout.  What if Niall did have feelings for him, but seeing Harry with other people had destroyed those feeling and now what if friendship is all that remained on his side?  And what if his Mom and Gemma were right?  How long had other people been seeing something that he couldn’t see?  How long has he been repressing these feelings?  Because it certainly seemed that there were feelings involved. 

Harry isn’t a jealous person by nature, but when he had seen Ashton hanging over Niall he had never been more jealous in his life.

Emotions suck.

Its almost bed time before he gets a text back.

_Miss you too idiot :)_

_\----_

Harry loves it when his family is here.  That is the one thing that he missed most about London.  He loves the sunshine and creative people here in LA but he misses the comforts of home.  Having them here soothes his soul in a way he can't really explain.   He does find himself missing Niall, more than he thought he would.  But now he wonders if it is because he is _aware._ Now he knows that he has _feelings_ and _emotions_ and they're linked to Niall.   It doesn't help that he seems to be posting everything on instagram.  Or maybe it is helping.   He doesn't know... his brain is a mess.   All he knows is that whenever he sees a picture he is like; _who is that person, why are they hugging, who is that girl dancing with Niall?_ Maybe he doesn’t know Niall as well as Niall knows him.

He is on his way into the studio, when he gets the call from Jeff to swing by and talk to him first.  He is supposed to be working on writing new stuff with Julian today but maybe that had changed.   When he finally gets to the office, he is waved in and he takes a seat in one of the black leather comfy chairs.   The view from the window is of downtown LA and the Hollywood sign.  It’s breath taking.

“Hey Harry,” Jeff gives him his full attention as he drops the phone on the desk.  “So how are things?”

“Things?”  Harry asks.  Jeff has his dark hair slicked back and his brown eyes are intense. This is definitely a work visit.

“Things?  Life?” he cracks his first smile, but it is sincere.  Harry smiles back.

“Well I'm going through my journals.  I have about four songs in the works.  There is one that Nialler and I were working on, back on set in France that I want his help with.  But the week of just relaxing has been amazing.” He relaxes back in the chair playing with the tassels on his boots.

“That's a great start. Do you have a feel for the album yet?”  Harry knows what he is asking but he doesn’t have the right answer yet.

“No, not yet.”

“Since you brought up Niall I want you to know that I've talked to him about a promotion of sorts.” Harry can feel his heart stop, the air locks up in his lungs.  He can’t tell what he is feeling right now.  Anxious.  Nervous. _Promotion._

“What does that mean?” he asks.  He looks up at Jeff, knowing he probably looks a little scared.  The unknown is always something that scares him, and the idea of a future without Niall is grim.

“Well you have helped to show that he's a good writer and guitarist, with a good ear.  We want to bring him in on the production side.” Jeff doesn't try to sooth the blow. Harry flops back against the back of the chair and looks out the window.  “It's a great opportunity for him.  He can work with some of the best artists and do what he first came here wanting to do.”  Niall loves music, loved everything about it. But they work great together.  So maybe…

“Can he work on my album?”  Jeff pauses, maybe he didn’t think that Harry would give so easily, but he wasn’t giving, he was taking, he would take Niall in any way, shape, or form.

“I don't see why not.  It will just give him more credibility when he goes to work with other artists.”

“I depend on him, a lot.”  Harry isn’t dumb, he knows that Niall takes great care of him, makes his life so easy, and protects him from so much negative bullshit.  He doesn't want to give him up. But he will if it’s what Niall wants.

“I know, but right now you are holding him back. He can be so much more than he is right now.  Honestly he could do what you do and be successful.”  Harry smiles, because that is true, he can see it, Niall with a guitar in hand in front of thousands.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“I told you so you know it is coming.  He may talk to you about it. Just let him know he has your support.  I don't think he wants to leave you behind.”  Harry feels his heart swell at those words. It makes him wonder if Jeff sees what his mom and Gemma did. What Louis saw weeks ago in that tabloid picture. What he only started to recognize just recently.

“I can do that.  I don't want to hold Niall back.”  It is true, 100 percent true, if he can help Niall reach his dream then he will do whatever it takes.

“Good, then go get to work.” Harry pops up before going around the desk to give him a hug.  He works through lunch with Julian even though they really didn't produce anything; he leaves the studio in high spirits.

It isn't super late when he gets home, but his family must be out and about.  He goes up to his room grabs his laptop and goes to the music room he uses as a studio.  Then he sends a text to Niall.

_Awake? Skype?_

It isn't more then a minute later that he is getting a Skype call from Niall.  He answers with a huge smile, dimples on full display.  Niall’s smile is just as large; he is shirtless and seems to be laying in bed the rooms somewhat dark around him.

“Hi Nialler!” it comes out as an excited whisper.

“Hey.” Harry can only describe Niall’s look as fond.

“How are you?  How is your family?  Are you having fun?  How was Theo’s birthday?” Niall’s laugh rings through the computer speakers, pure like sunshine.  Harry can feel his spirits rise, had Niall always had this power over him?

“Good, great, amazing fun, and good. He's getting so big.”  Niall starts in about a story of Theo at the playground, and Harry’s entranced.  Niall fills him in on everything, and answers all of his crazy questions and almost an hour goes by before he gets to why he called.

“You remember that song we were writing, in France?” Niall gets a thoughtful look on his face before lighting up.

“Yeah, yeah, the slower folk one…. _Why couldn’t I see you were meant for me?”_ Niall sings the last little bit, giving Harry chills down his spine.

“I want to finish it, put it on this album. You up for it?” Niall’s eyes light up and Harry is almost blinded by the brightness of his smile.

“Let's get to work,” Niall disappears from the screen only to return with his guitar.

It takes another couple hours, but soon they have it mostly laid out. Harry is absolutely ecstatic with the progress, but he isn't surprised when Niall finally asks, “What's wrong?”  It’s been sitting heavy on his heart all day today, guilt mixed with fear.

“I talked to Jeff today…”

“And?”

“He told me he offered you a promotion, kinda job change thing.”  When Harry looks back up at the screen, Niall looks a little bit shocked, face pale.

“Yeah, he's, uh, mentioned it a couple times now.”  There is a long pause before he continues.  “What do’ya think?” Niall looks a little hesitant asking him, he lifts the guitar from his lap and moves it to the side of the bed.  For a minute Harry loses focus of him as he shifts. He is nervous to answer but he is going to answer with complete honestly.

“I depend on you a lot.  And I love having you around. You've been living my dream for a while now. But I want you to live yours.”  Niall looks relived, smiling but sad at the same time.

“That means a lot, Haz.”

“That being said, I asked if you could work on this album. Writing, music, producing, I want you to do it all.  No one knows me like you.  You know what I want this album to sound like, what I want it to say.” Niall looks amazed if slightly terrified. “So just think about it...ok?”  Niall nods

“I was so scared to tell you. I don't want you to think that I’m abandoning you.  I love having you in my life.”  There is something in his eyes, something that Harry hasn't seen before or maybe just never paid attention to and it is coming in loud and clear even through the Skype connection

“Me too,” Harry whispers, he wanted to hug Niall so bad, comfort him. He looks upset, he hates it when Niall looks anything other than happy.  “You are still my best friend.  We’ll be just fine even if you don’t have to see me everyday for work.”

“Damn straight!” Niall’s smile is back even if it’s not quite as bright as it should be.

“Go to bed, I’ll talk to you soon.” His partial happiness is contagious and Harry can’t stop his own smile.

“Goodnight Haz.”

“G’night love.”

It is only after they disconnect that he realizes what he'd called Niall.

\----

“When are you coming home?”

“I am home Haz.” Niall laughs, fingers plucking the guitar sitting in his lap. He has a snapback on backwards and a white vest on. He looks relaxed, like he never does when he’s working, and comfy, and Harry just wants to snuggle into him.

“Fine,” he sighs, “when are you coming back to LA?” He pouts as he makes eye contact through the screen. Niall laughs at him, and Harry can't help but smile.  This is the third time they've skyped, they have one song done and ready for the studio, a second one half way there.

“Don't pout, I’m joking.  LA is home too. I get back Wednesday, but I'm there for only like a day before I go join the 5 SOS boys.” His fingers continue to pluck the strings with the tune that they’re currently working on.   Harry has lately been hypnotized by his hands, on the last Skype call, Niall had snapped him out of his stare multiple times, even asking at one time if he needed to get some sleep and call him back later.

“Who’s picking you up?” Harry plays the corresponding music on the piano that he’s sitting at, Harry finds himself looking at his lips, wanting to know what they feel like, and it’s a thought that keeps popping into his brain more and more often lately.  Damn people for planting these ideas, now he can’t stop seeing how attractive Niall is, how they would _fit._

“No one, I usually grab a taxi.”  Harry’s gaze snaps back up to Niall’s, there is a little bit of static, and the connection freezes before coming back in clear. 

“I can pick you up.”  Harry offers before he even really thinks about it, the airport is an awful place he avoids it at all cost because the paps are always there. But the idea of no one welcoming Niall home breaks his heart a little.

“At the airport? Haz, are you sure? I go to the airport to pick up your family.”  Niall’s eyes are wide, hands stilling.

“Yeah, I'm sure. It can be quick, I just pause, and you throw your shit in the car, then jump in, kinda like a drive by.”  Niall laughs, the rich sound ringing through the speakers. Harry can’t help the burst of pride that radiates through his chest, he loves making him laugh. He smiles so hard, he can feel his dimples.

“You're an idiot, but sure, I’ll email you my flight info.  We can do dinner with your family, if you want?”

“I'll check with them.  The info you left for them have kept them pretty busy.  I think they have a dinner theatre thing planned for Wednesday.  I really only see them in the mornings and nights, oh and Sundays.  I keep getting stuck in the studio; I can't wait to get you in there.” It was true, the others weren't picking up on the vibe that Harry was feeling yet.  It is a feeling that he can't quite describe it yet, but he knows, just knows that Niall will know, will understand.

“Ok so maybe just us then I guess.” Niall seems unsure, his words trailing off before his attention is pulled away from Harry by a voice off screen. Harry can't hear what is being said but Niall looks back at him with a quick smile, “Hey, I gotta go, I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“I'll be at the airport, ‘bably be the Rover.” Harry nods.  Niall nods back.

“Land Rover got it.” Why was this weird?   There has been other times skyping that had been strange as well.  Now that he knew he felt something for Niall he kept looking for hints, clues that Niall felt the same way. Then there were the times he was staring or he caught Niall staring.  They were in sync but _not_ at the same time.  Its frustrating and confusing.

“K, bye,” he waves at the camera and Niall starts to laugh again, this time eyes bright blue, shining through the computer screen.

“Love you, idiot.”

“Love you! Bye!” again waving his fingers. Harry tries to ignore how his heart is racing, when the screen went blank. His phone dings with Niall’s email it itinerary.

Harry isn’t sure what he is doing but he does accept that something changed when he recognized how jealous he was, he knows that his friendship with Niall has taken a turn.  Something had changed in that first Skype call, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he’d felt something different in Niall too. The song writing had been going great.  They were more in sync than Harry was with his other co-writers. He almost felt like they needed to have a conversation but he did know what to say or what to talk about.  All he knew is that he needed to say something, and he figured it was kinda like songwriting, it would come to him when he needed it to.

\----

Right as the plane landed, Niall turns his iPhone off airplane mode.  Part of him is expecting Harry to forget, was surprised when he had even offered to come get him. He never had before and it is making him nervous.  He hadn’t slept great on the plane and the idea that Harry was coming to get him was making him anxious. Harry doesn’t just venture out for anyone. It is either something good or something bad.  And he is thinking the worst as he often does. 

Maybe since they had the talk about Niall moving on to bigger better things, he’s decided that he doesn't want him around.  Maybe he is going to say he's changed his mind and wants to continue what they are doing, that Niall shouldn’t take the promotion.  Even though that doesn’t make a lot of sense, they have already almost completed two songs.  They’ll be talking them to the studio as soon as he gets back from tour, and God that was tomorrow.  He’s already so tired…

His phone beeps with incoming text messages and emails.  He scans through them quickly Harry’s _almost there_ is at the top.  He makes his way quickly to baggage claim, is there only a couple of minutes before his phone rings.

“Hey!” he answers; the belt alarm is ringing indicating that the belt is starting to move and soon luggage is filing into the carousel.

“Welcome home, Ni.” Harry’s voice is low and smooth in his ear making him smile.  His anxiety starts flowing right out of him and anticipation takes its place.

“Thanks,” he spots his luggage coming down the carousel, “Your family with you? What’s the plan?”

“Nah, they had something planned already without me, so I figured I could just take you home and cook up some food, then get you in bed, what time do you leave tomorrow?”

 _‘Get you in bed’_  Niall had to quickly stop that train of through, and _damn it_ he had been doing so much better, obviously his crush was still very alive and present.

“Just travelling tomorrow, my flight is around noon.  Uhhh, Salt Lake City I think…” He says, grabbing his luggage and pulling it off, quickly walking away, getting away from the hoard of people still waiting.  He has learned how to travel light and easy, so one bag was plenty of space.

“That’s gonna suck,” Harry’s mellow voice is going to put him to sleep if he isn’t careful, and he is pretty sure that Harry doesn’t know where he lives so he is going to have to stay awake to give directions.

“Are you….” He doesn’t even need to finish the question because there he is standing right outside the terminal.  He hasn’t been spotted by anyone yet, probably ‘cause he looks more like a frat boy, then the hipster he normally looks like.  He knows paps have to be around somewhere. They are always at the airport, but glancing around he doesn’t see any.  Harry is leaning against his black Range Rover, black skinny jeans and white t-shirt, that is almost completely threadbare and Niall can make out almost all his tattoos.  He had two necklaces hanging around his neck and one of Niall’s snap backs on backwards, he looks amazing, almost like he stepped right out of a fantasy.  Harry smiles big when he sees him, moving forward as he slides his phone into his back pocket.  Niall barley has time to pull his phone away from his face before he’s wrapped up in Harry, tattooed arms tight around his waist, bringing him up on his toes.  He drops the handle of his luggage so that he can return the hug.  He nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck, draping his arms around his shoulders and pulls him in.  It is instant comfort.  “Hey.”  He muffles into Harry’s shoulder, sighing, he lets his body relax.

“Hey… Hi…”  Harry’s exhale blows softly across his ear sending a shiver down his spine.  “I missed you.”

“Me too.”  He says it quietly but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t true.  There have been so many times that he had went to show Harry something either on his phone, or on the street, only to realize that he wasn’t there.   He didn’t realize how co-dependent he was on the other boy.   How used he was toalways being by the other boy’s side.

“Let’s get you home.  In all this time you realize that I have never been to your apartment.”  While he’s talking he grabs Niall’s luggage and throws it in the back, before opening the door for Niall to get in and then walks around the front of the car to get in the driver’s seat.  Somehow, they had escaped the airport unnoticed. 

He only lives about 20 minutes from LAX, he is trying to think about the condition that he left his apartment in.  Would he be embarrassed for Harry to see it?  Food, did he even have any food?  God he probably didn’t.  They were going to have to stop at a store, Harry would get ambushed.  Fingers snapped in front of his face, Harry’s hand catching his eye as Harry placed it back on the wheel.

“Mate, you ok?”

“Uh, yeah, just trying to figure out what I have at the flat.” 

“I went to the store on my way to get you.”  He points to the in the back seat.  When Niall turns his head all he could see are leafy greens.

“I am not having a kale smoothie for dinner.”  It was out of Niall’s mouth before he could curb his words, however Harry just laughs.

“They have some great benefits, but I was thinking more stir-fry, ‘cause I can cook that.”

“You wanna cook me dinner?”   Niall looks over at him, raising a brow in question.  If he isn’t mistaken Harry is blushing.  Oh god, are they _flirting_?

“Well sure, why not?”

“Hmmm I don't think you've really cooked for me before,” Niall settles in to the car, giving directions to Harry.  Niall’s exhaustion is sinking in, but his skin is buzzing with _something._ The conversation is easy, always easy, as they catch up, Harry filing him in on what is going on in the studio, and the frustrations with some of the producers and other writers with trying to find the feel for the record.  

Niall finally points to a parking spot on the street near his flat and Harry pulls in.  Niall grabs his carry on, but Harry beats him to his luggage and the groceries.  They trudge up the stairs, idle covers at ion bypassed at this point, and Niall drops his backpack in front of the door to dig for his keys.  

Once in the apartment, he looks back catching Harry taking everything in, to the left on the one brick wall, with the window facing the street, he had his three guitars, in the corner his drum set, and then the keyboard, there’s a big screen TV, couple gaming systems, and then golf clubs propped in the corner and one big overstuffed beat up brown leather sofa in the middle of it all.  To the right is his small but serviceable kitchen with a small island, two barstools and then a short hall to the bathroom and bed room.  He’s looking down the hall when Harry’s large hand makes contact with his right arse cheek.

“Ow!”  Harry just laughs at him. 

“Go take a shower, unpack, pack, whatever, I’ll make dinner.”  It was only 6 but after flying all day Niall is starving, to be honest, he is always hungry.   Niall goes through the motions, luckily what he needed for Ireland and London, is not what he needs for Washington, Oregon, and California, so he is leaving a ton of dirty laundry behind but he would get to it eventually.  After showering, he changes into joggers and a vest, finally getting comfortable, settling back into his own skin.

Wondering back into the kitchen he pauses at the door.  It’s not like he’s forgotten that Harry is here, but what amazes him is that he _fits._ He looks like he belongs in his apartment.  He had kicked off his boots and they were by the front door, his hat was off leaving his riotous curls all over the place, and he maneuvers around the kitchen like he’s cooked in it for years.  It smelled delicious and he looks delicious. 

Yup, crush still totally present.

Well at least he would be gone again for the next couple weeks, longer if he takes the invite to go to the last couple tour dates into Mexico.   So that should do it…right?

He is on auto pilot, walking right behind Harry.  He peaks over his shoulder to check out the food.  It looks good.  His head feels heavy, so he drops his forehead on Harry’s shoulder; he closed his eyes and breathes in a sigh.  “So tired,” He murmurs, resting both his hands on Harry’s hips.  He hears the click of Harry turning off the flame and the other boy turns slightly, allowing Niall to rest against his chest instead.  One of Harry’s hands comes up to massage his head, mussing his hair, as the other one rests around his waist. 

“Just eat before you sleep, otherwise you’ll wake up in the middle of the night hungry.  Trust me.”  Harry ducks his head down, whispering into his ear instead, his voice quiet, melodic.

“Can’t sleep, still too wired.”   Harry laughs softly.

“I get that too.”  Niall waits a moment before pulling away giving Harry the chance to dish up the food and get them settled at the island.  It was all very _domestic._   It should be weird, considering that it was the first time Harry was here, but it wasn’t.   They ate in a comfortable silence, talking about random things here or there.  

Niall finally stands, starting to tiding up, since Harry cooked.  Soon they gravitate to the couch, both of them sprawling, limbs colliding and overlapping.

“Hey what happened at the party?  Kendall looked upset.”  Niall turns his head, leaving it on the back of the couch.  It’s like his neck is too tired to hold his head up.

“Well I took your advice.”  Harry echoes his position, green eyes meeting his, “Told her the truth, that I don’t want to try to make a relationship work and that I didn’t know that was what she wanted.”

“Didn’t take it well.” 

“Didn’t take it bad, didn’t take it good, but it sucked.”

“I know you don’t like to hurt people’s feelings, Haz, but it was the right thing to do.”  And Niall does get it; Harry’s gentle nature is one of the reasons he loves him so much.  “Did you have a good time though?  You seemed off.”  Niall stops talking as Harry breaks eye contact; he brings his hands up and runs his long fingers through his curls.  He’s uncomfortable.

“Uhmm, yeah, I had an okay time, the band seems ok.”  Niall raises his hand and lightly slaps him on his chest with the back of his hand.

“Then what was wrong?”  Niall presses.

“Not wrong really, but I think I got jealous.”  Harry says it like he’s unsure; he stares at the ceiling, and heaves a dramatic sigh.

“What do you mean?  You never get jealous; beside I didn’t see anyone else around Kendall.”  Niall thinks back through his memories of the night, he only vaguely remembers seeing Kendall and she was on her way out the door.

“I wasn’t jealous of anyone around Ken,” Harry speaks to the opposite wall facing away from Niall shoulders tense. 

“Mate we don’t have to talk ‘bout this if you don’t want to.  I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”  Niall offers but Harry looks back at him and that odd feeling of _something_ is back.

“I was not happy with the drummer guy.”  Niall freezes, not really knowing what to say.

“Ash?” He asks, “Why the hell…”

“He was hitting on you.”  Harry interrupts, saying it so fast, like if he doesn’t he wouldn’t get it out.

“What the hell….Harry, he wasn't hitting on me.”  Niall shakes his head; his brain is too tired to try to figure this out.

“It sure as hell looked like it.”  Harry huffs out, really actually sounding… angry?  “I didn’t like it.”  _I don’t like it…_ Niall remembers being mumbled into his neck, then Harry proceeding to hang on him the rest of the night.

“Well, he wasn’t.”  Niall tries to catch his green eyes, tries to figure out what is going on in that beautiful head of his.  He can normally read Harry so well.

“He was like holding you and, like, playing with your hair and shit…”  Harry rattles off barley making eye contact with Niall.

“Yeah, he was trying to make someone else jealous, I just played along.”  Niall explains exasperated, trying to figure out why this feels so _important,_ so _big._

“Luke...”  Harry’s green eyes widen in realization. 

“Guess it worked on two counts.”  Niall laughs a little, but then his heart skips a beat then two… because _Harry got jealous, **jealous** of seeing him with someone. _ He doesn’t know what to think about that.

“It’s driving me nuts, thinking of you with him, with them.”  He mumbles something that Niall can’t catch, “…and having fun and not wanting to come back.”

“I’m always coming back, Haz.”  Naill has that ‘ah ha’ moment, because of course, that’s what Harry’s worried about.

“I wanna kiss you.”  Or not. _What?_

Harry turns to face him, a determined look on his face.   Niall takes in his expression.  He is so familiar with almost every expression that Harry has.  He’s seen him hurt, stubborn, sad, angry, and the list goes on and on.  This, this he recognizes, Harry is determined, very determined.  And as much as he wants the same thing, he knows, just knows that this can ruin so many things. 

“ ’s a bad idea.”  He wants to sound more confident, but instead it comes out shaky and unsure.  Harry shifts closer, emboldened by his somewhat wobbly response.

“I don't think so.”

“I do.”  This time he sounds just a little bit more confident… but, ok, not really.

“Why?”  Harry shimmies a little closer, now he is all that Niall can see and he can’t break eye contact even if he wanted to.

“It could ruin everything!  You’re my best friend… ”

“And mine too so…” He draws out the vowel before continuing, “let's test drive it. One kiss, if it _is_ awful, I’ll drop it, for good.  Never mention it again, ever.”  He looks so hopeful, green eyes bright.  Niall can’t for the life of him imagine kissing Harry as awful, but what if this is _something_ in his head, maybe they won’t have any chemistry together.

Harry could be right; it could be awful, if it was horrible then they could just laugh it off, then maybe, just maybe, Niall might finally get over this crush and it wouldn’t come back, it would be buried for good.

 “Fine, yeah, ok...”  Niall nods, not breaking eye contact, licking his lips hesitantly.  He sees Harry’s eyes flicker down, follow the movement and that just makes him more nervous.

Harry brings one of his hands up, rests it on the side of Niall’s neck.  His thumb is moving up and down, trying to calm him.  He is absolutely sure that Harry can feel his pulse racing.  His exhaustion is gone; instead he is filled with this buzzing sort of energy, racing through his veins.  Harry’s other hand comes up, brushing the blond tipped fringe away from his eyes.  

“Yeah?”  Harry asks, eyes probing, asking for permission.  Niall nods slow, gaze finally slipping, down to Harry’s lips instead before going back to look into his eyes.  Something he sees in those big green eyes calms him. This is Harry and he _knows_ Harry.

“Yeah.”  Harry doesn't give him a chance to change his mind.

Harry’s soft, plump lips press against his and Niall lets his eyes close as he takes it in.  The touch of his lips causes a shiver down his spine and he can feel Harry smile against his lips.  He releases the sigh and his hands fist in Harry’s threadbare white shirt, pulling him closer as heat rushes over his skin spreading from where hands are touching skin. Harry’s hand moves to tilt his head back, slanting his lips over as his tongue traces Niall’s bottom lip before biting it softly. 

His small gasp let’s Harry deepen the kiss and explore his mouth, tracing the roof of his mouth, his teeth, teasing his tongue to sneak into his mouth, and Niall loses all sense of time and rationality.   His brain is covered in a fog and his thoughts have shifted from, _bad idea, bad idea,_ to _oh god, oh god, don’t stop, never stop._   His hands move under Harry’s shirt, feeling the tone muscle, heat flooding from tattooed skin to burn him up from the inside out.   

Harry pulls away, panting, and Niall looks up into Harry’s blown out green eyes, “Well that was obviously absolutely awful.  Let’s try again.”  He’s shifting, moving up and over, and before Niall knows it he’s pressed lengthwise into the sofa, Harry between his legs, drowning him in his heat and pressure, and he can’t stop kissing him back and his hips are shifting against Niall’s and _oh god,_  he’s getting  hard just from kissing Harry. 

He can’t stop his body’s reaction when Harry’s hips press down, and his hips press up for friction, and Harry’s right there with him.  He can feel the hard press of his cock, through his barely there joggers, and his moans seem to get caught up in his throat.  He’s sinking, clinging to Harry to keep him afloat.   He hasn’t had a snog session like this since he was a teenager, but Harry seems completely content just to kiss him and keep kissing him, never letting him catch his breath.  His hands are hot, wondering under his shirt, teasing his ribs, brushing across his nipples, pressing on the cradle of his hips.  Harry’s hips moving a constant friction and he could come like this, given enough time.  It’s overwhelming in the best way.  His fingernails claw into Harry’s back scratching down, Harry’s rumbling moan, falling into his mouth before Niall pulls away, arching his neck as Harry’s lips settle there, kissing and biting down his neck, till he finds that spot halfway down that causes the blond’s entire body to arch up hard.  Harry’s lips stay there, kissing biting, sending shockwaves through Niall and he pulls Harry’s lean hips into his own, grinding against him as a moan breaks loose.

“Oh god, we should stop, we should… we should…”  Its huffed out on hot breaths as he opens his eyes, unable to focus on anything.   Harry pulls away, resting his elbows on either side of Niall’s face; one hand cups his face, brushing the skin under his eye. Niall doesn’t move his hands, still clenching Harry’s hips, fingertips flexing as he breathes.

“You ok?”  Harry asks, out of breath, and Niall feels proud of taking his breath away, loves that he can do that to Harry.

“No, yes, I don’t know,” Niall is trying to calm his breathing, but it’s not working.  Harry’s still there, on top of him, cock hard resting in the curve of his hip.  And he wants to arch up, grind against him, and come in his pants like a teenager.  “I thought it might suck.” 

At that Harry laughs breathlessly, resting his forehead against Niall’s.  “Definitely did not suck.”

“No, it was kinda amazing.”  Niall huffs out laughing; this is not what he was expecting.  He was not expecting his fantasy to come to life.

“Pretty amazing.”  Harry agrees, pressing a small kiss to his lips, then another, and another, before pulling away rocking back on his heels.  Niall should feel embarrassed, he’s lying there in joggers, erection obvious, but so is Harry’s so it’s ok.

“Ugg…I leave tomorrow.”  He closes his eyes, taking deep calming breathes, trying to think, figure this out.

“I can wait.”  Harry says it softly, hesitantly.

“Wait for what?”  Niall scrubs his hands over his face; his exhaustion has snuck back up on him, he can’t think.

“Wait for you.  I want to take you on a date.”

“What?”  Niall’s eyes fly open, blue eyes meeting Harry’s.  He’s serious.

“What did you think I wanted?” Harry asks, tilting his head, obviously curious.

“I don’t know…”  Niall truly doesn’t.

“I would do right by you.  I already have a lotta love and respect for you.  I don’t want to use you.”  Harry sounds offended.

“Harry,” Niall reaches his hands back up to him, urging him to lean down, to get closer, so he does. He settles back down between his hips, both of their bodies having calmed down somewhat.  He frames Niall’s face with his elbows, eyes serious.  “I’ve witnessed most of your relationships, they never last long, I can’t be that.”  He looks him straight in the eye, “You already mean too much to me.”

“They were never important, you already are. Besides we’re basically already dating, without all the fun sexy parts.”  And ok that was mostly true.

“Let me think about it.  While I’m gone, I’ll think about it.”

“Two weeks.”  Harry confirms.

“Closer to three, they want me to go into Mexico before they finish in Australia.” 

“Fine, three weeks, and you won’t shag the drummer.”  Niall laughs.

“He doesn’t want to shag me.”  Exasperated, Niall runs his fingers through Harry’s curls, smiling up at him.  Just being with Harry makes him so _content_.   “God, I need to sleep.”  He can feel it on the corners of his mind, even though his body is still lit up like a live wire, he can barely keep his eyes open.

“Let’s go to bed.”  Harry stands pulling Niall up right behind him.  He walks over checks the door lock and then walks back to Niall who just blinks at him confused. He looks at the window to see that the sun has mostly gone down. ..  How long had they been snogging on the couch?

“You’re staying?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you to the airport in the morning, then catch back up with me mum and Robin.”  Niall nods dumbly but just lets Harry grab his hand and walk him back to the bedroom.  Once there Harry strips off his clothes down to his pants.  Niall shakes his head but does the same, crawling into his bed. Harry pulls the sheet over both of them when he joins him.  He leans over quick, pressing a hard hot kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight Ni.”  Niall turns on his side facing Harry.

“Hmmm, g’night Haz,” Harry turns on his side, back to Niall, but he just snuggles close, throws an arm over Harry’s waist pulling him flush to his chest  and is asleep in seconds.

\----

It’s not as odd as it should be to wake up with Niall.  They must have shifted in the night, Niall on to his back and Harry sprawled all over him, pulling Niall to him.  And he had slept so well, waking feeling rested for this early in the morning.  For a moment he holds his breath, not wanting to wake Niall up.  The sun is barely coming up, through the slotted window shades; Harry can see a pinkish horizon. He shifts, turning on his side and snuggles in closer to Niall, kissing his shoulder, moving his fingers over his skin, softly not to wake him, just to touch him.  Niall turns his head anyway, to face Harry, and barely opens his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, it’s like speaking to loud would break the moment.  “It’s early, go back to sleep.”

“Need to be at the airport at 10.”  Harry can barely make out the words from the sleep rough voice and heavy accent.

“Are you already packed?”  Niall hums in assent, as he turns into Harry, hand gripping onto Harry’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

“m’k, go back to sleep.”  Niall is already drifting off.  Harry brushes the hair off of his forehead and presses a kiss there before getting out of bed making sure that Niall is still warm and covered.  Its early barely 7.  Harry makes himself at home.  In the bathroom it is obvious that Niall hasn’t unpacked, instead he had travel bags with his toiletries spread out all over.  He borrows his toothbrush to brush his teeth before sneaking back in the bed room to get dressed. 

Niall is still sleeping soundly, when he grabs his clothes.  For a second he just stops and just takes a minute to stare.   It isn’t like he had never noticed how attractive Niall is, he has been on the other side of that intense blue gaze more times than he could count.   For him, right now there was no doubt, after that kiss, those kisses, whatever, last night he just knows.  That is a chemistry that could not be duplicated with anyone else.  He has never felt that type of instant electric connection with someone he already feels so close to on a personal level.  It’s what he’s been waiting for.  Maybe he is just lucky that this connection is happening with his best friend.

But…it’s his best friend who has also just happened to see every single failed relationship that he’s never taken seriously.  He knows why Niall needs to think.  Niall is a planner, he thinks things through, and Niall doesn’t take unnecessary risks.  And right now, all Harry looks like is a risk, and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

 He sneaks back out of the bedroom then out of the apartment to grab coffee and breakfast, knowing they really wouldn’t have time to cook anything.  When he gets back, he isn’t as careful to be quiet as he walks back to wake Niall up.   The other boy however isn’t in bed.

“Niall?”

“In here!”  He follows the sound of his voice, down the hall where the other boy is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing he teeth.  His hair is still a mess, fringe falling into his eyes, pillow crease on his cheek, foam around his mouth.  “Did you use my toothbrush?”  He asks raising a brow.

“Uhhh, yeah?”  He isn’t sure if that’s ok, now that he really thinks about it, “Sorry?  I just figured, ‘hey, snogged the night before, why not?’” He shrugs his shoulders, Niall doesn’t really seem to upset by the humor showing in his eyes.

“No it’s ok.  I was just like confused this morning.  I thought I had been like dreamin’ or something but you left your phone and shit here, so…”  Had Niall dreamt about him before, that may be a topic of future conversation.

“So…”

It is awkward for all of 5 seconds until Niall started laughing then Harry joins in.

“Breakfast?”  Harry asks.

It is quick since Niall has to rush to get dressed then throw most of his crap back in the suitcase that he had just emptied the night before.  Before Harry knows it, Niall is throwing his snap back on backward, grabbing a hoodie, and getting ready to open the door.

“Wait!”  It is quick, but Harry just has to.  He walks right into his space, both hands cupping Niall’s face, barely catching his shocked blue eyes, as he slams their lips together.  He can’t take the chance of never doing this again.  He pulls Niall close, slotting their legs together, pressing him gently to the door.  Niall gives a disgruntled moan, and he pulls away for a second, only to take his snapback off and drop it the floor. Then he grabs Harry around the neck and pulls him back in letting Harry take back over the kiss.  He traces his tongue along his bottom lip and Niall opens his mouth, meeting Harry half way, discovering Harry’s mouth like he did last night.

This kiss is more desperate than the others last night. Harry is never pushy, but he needs Niall to know that his emotions are invested in this and he pours it all into this kiss.   It isn’t his imagination; kissing Niall is always going to be life changing.

He pulls away before things could get anymore intense, he doesn’t want to send Niall to the airport with a hard on… just wants him _know_.  He waits until Niall looks up at him, blue eyes blown wide and unfocused, lips plump and pink.  “You’re important to me.  Please think about this.  I know I don’t have the best track record, but I’ve never had anyone who was worth it.”  And it is the truth, it isn’t like he didn’t care for the people that he had dated in the past, but he never cared for them the way that he already cares for Niall, and the most important part is that he never wanted to.

“I will, I will think about it.  I promise.”  He nods trying to stress his point.  Niall’s hands are still hot on his skin, one on his neck, and one on his waist and he doesn’t want to pull away but he does.  He leans down and grabs Niall’s snap back putting it back on the right way this time.  He happens to gaze down his neck and he sees a light purple bruise on Niall’s neck.  He presses his thumb against it and Niall hisses slightly glaring at Harry.

“Sorry, I gave you a love bite.”

“You don’t look sorry.”  His smile is soft and gentle, and Harry falls a little bit in love with it.  He’s never seen _that_ smile before.

“Let’s go.”

Dropping Niall off at the airport sucks because it ends up being super quick and he can’t even get out of the car because the paps are there and they recognize him behind the steering wheel. So Niall just leans over and gives him a one armed hug, saying, “See you soon,” and then he’s gone again. 

Back home he spends the day with the family and the evening in the studio, waiting for his phone to ring.  Time literally seems to be dragging on.  By the time he finally calls it is almost 9 and he answers the phone on the first ring, not caring how desperate he looks.

“Hey!”

“Heya Hazza.  I’m here, safe and sound and settled.  I know how you worry.”  Niall laughs at that last little bit, but his voice and words are comforting.

“Hey, I do!”  And he does, he is a habitual worrier and it often is focused on those he cares about, Niall will just have to learn to deal with, to be honest though, he already does deal with it fairly well.

“I know.”  There is a pause and Harry can hear a lot of background noise and Niall is talking to someone.   It’s strange to know that Niall is working, but not with him.  He’s done this before,  worked for others,  and is never felt right to Harry,  Niall should obviously always be with him.

“Hey Haz, I gotta go.”  There is more conversation that he can’t make out.

“Yeah, yeah, ok.  I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Definitely, Pet, get some sleep,” and then Niall is gone and Harry wants to call him right back, talk to him again, even if it is about nothing.  He just wants to hear his voice and maybe hear him call him ‘pet’ again.

The next time Harry calls him, he is surprised by how nervous he is.  He talks to Niall all the time, they call and text each other daily, but for some reason it is different now, there is _intent_.  And sometimes it is just strange, they don’t talk about anything, just nothing, and Harry will go on and on about SoulCylce and then the smoothie place around the corner.  Niall never tells him to be quiet or calls him silly, like others do.  He has always been the best at listening to Harry.  The conversation isn’t bad, or stilted, and Harry knows that’s because of Niall.  The blond knows that he is new to this; Harry has never had to _court_ someone.  And that is what he is doing. 

It is just over a full week in, and Harry knows he is doing something right.  Because Niall is still laughing at his awful jokes and is flirting right back at Harry.  He is walking into the studio as his calling Niall, his second call of the day, since he had to cut the other short to take his family shopping.  When the call finally picks up the voice is only somewhat familiar.

“Niall’s phone.”

“Hey…. Ashton?”  Harry isn’t sure, both him and the guitarist had taken to answering Niall’s phone if he is around but busy.  It had shocked Harry the first time, but he is pretty sure the band had figured out that Harry is crushing on Niall, he’s equally as sure that they find it hilarious.

“Yup.”  He pops the ‘p’ and Harry can hear Niall’s laugh in the background.

“Sorry just had to make sure…” Harry blushes but he is going to go for it, he just has to know, “so have you shagged Luke yet?”  All Harry hears is laughter for a few seconds.

“Yeah mate, we got that covered.  The Irishman is all yours.”  Harry can’t help but laugh right back at him.

“Have him call me will ya?  I’m just calling to say hi.”

“Will do.  Later Styles!”  Harry smiles, a happy song is in is future, he just can feel it.

\----

There is only one week left, and he is having a blast on this tour, he is a little nervous about what going home is actually going to mean.  How would he interact with Harry when it’s not over the phone?  How will it be in person? Better? Worse?  Or is most of their time going to be spent apart?  Is this what he is getting ready for?   A part time relationship where one or both of them are constantly travelling?  Would he be able to travel with Harry with his ‘promotion.’  God… are they even both invested in this to try to make it work?   His head is spinning in constant thoughts.  He told Harry that he would think about it while he was travelling.  Niall had no idea at the time that it is all that he was going to think about.

Today is the first time that he has downtime so he clicks on the little blue bird to see what’s going on in the world.  And it only takes seconds to make his stomach turn and heart sink. There is a picture of Harry and Nadine, apparently leaving the gym together, and walking away together.  In a couple pictures it   almost looks like they are holding hands.  The pap pictures flood his feed,   Niall’s heart clinches, stops beating in his chest. 

And this, he is going to have to get used to this…

Harry is on friendly terms with most of his exs, Nadine is one of them.  Normally Niall is around right away to hear about it, but now he’s catching this second hand.  It makes him feel… _off._  But he doesn’t expect this, this feeling of betrayal.  They haven’t even really decided on anything, it’s seriously been one, no two kisses.  The logical side of him knows, this is nothing, absolutely nothing, but he also remembered what it is like when the ‘broke up.’    Harry is famous and he is always going to be hunted by the paparazzi, if Niall decides to move forward with this, pictures like this will always be in his future.

It just gives him more to think about.  

His phone dings with an appointment reminder and he’s off again.

It’s a couple hours later and his phone is ringing and of course it’s Harry.  He knows that he can’t _not_ answer, but he still feels a little twinge of fear, is this call the one when Harry tells him he’s decided that it’s not worth it?  Why does someone like Harry chase after someone like Niall any way?

“Hey.”  It’s slow and not at all normal, Niall can’t fake it, and he’s never been good at fakin’ it anyway.

“Hey… hi?”  Harry pauses on the other end of the phone, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.”  And Harry knows him well enough to know the truth.

“I don’t believe you.  Are you sick? Taking your vitamins?  Getting plenty of sleep?”  Niall laughs because of course...

“No, yes, and yes.  Tell me what’s going on?”  He asks because the singer can ramble on in his slow drawl for days.

“Well, Niall, you would be proud of me.”   He sounds extremely confident and it makes Niall smile. 

“Oh, really why is that?”

“I’m getting good at this ‘manning up’ thing.”  Niall laughs again because… well _because._

“So, I’m in SoulCycle right, and Nad’s there, you remember her right?”  But he just keeps plowing on without waiting for Niall to reply, “And after class she caught up with me, yea?  Wanted to talk, right?  And I said, ‘sure I’m going to the smoothie place, you can walk with me.’ Right?  So she does, and she’s talking about catching up or doing something, and I was like, ‘are you trying to ask me out?’  Which is huge, ‘cause I never really notice shit like that.”

And Niall is kinda speechless, because one, Harry is talking about the pap pics and not even knowing it, and two he really does _never_ pick up on people well…picking him up.

“That’s amazing Haz,” Niall kind of chokes when he says it, because this has been all he has been thinking about all morning, but had decided that he didn’t want to ask Harry about it because he didn’t want to seem like he jealous, even though he kinda was.

“The best part, Ni, was when I could tell her that I wasn’t interested because I was with someone.”  Harry’s voice is super soft and quiet, like this is a big deal. 

“What?”  Niall can barely hear his own voice when he says it, doesn’t even know how Harry heard it.

“Yeah, I really liked it.  Then she just left me alone.  Gave me a hug and walked away.”

“I saw...”  Niall paused, because he had to tell the truth, “I saw the pap shots already.”  Harry was silent but Niall could still hear his steady breathes on the other end of the line.  He hears the singer sigh.

“Did you think the worst?  Of course you thought the worst, you know me.”  Harry is talking more to himself than Niall at that point, he sounds angry and disappointed.

“I know…. you would, like, never cheat, but, I mean it wouldn’t be cheating, we never… I never said you didn’t have to see others while I thought about it.”  He can feel his face flame up as he speaks, for some reason this seems embarrassing.

“If I ask you not to sleep with someone, I’m gonna give you the same courtesy.  Until you make up your mind, I’m all yours.”  He says it so softly, but it’s laced with honesty.

“Haz…”

“How can I prove it to you?”  He asks, his voice picking up in volume, stressing his determination.

“What?”  He’s confused by the change in topic.

“How can I prove that I want you, I want to be with you?”

“I…I don’t know…” And it’s true, he has no idea what will sway his thinking, even though right now he is leaning towards giving it a shot, he wants to so much.  But something is holding him back from taking that leap.  He just hasn’t figured out what it is yet. 

“Do you want me to prove it to you?”  There is a long pause as Niall thinks it over, and yes he does want to know that he is worth it to Harry.

“Yeah, I do.” Niall answers softly.

“Then I will.  Tell me about your day?”  And he does.

The calls continue with more frequency after that, but never annoying.  Niall gets cute snapchats of studio recordings, _miss you_ text messages, and voice memos with new song lyrics.  There is no question in his mind that he is constantly in Harry’s thoughts.

Six days later, the day before he’s going home, he’s jamming out with Ashton and Luke after the last show.  Harry had been telling him the last couple days about a huge gala that he is going to tonight, and taking the family to.  So he doesn’t expect to hear from him that evening.   However he always answers when his phone rings, he’s just surprised that its Harry.

“Ni…”  Harry speaks before Niall can even say ‘hello.’

“Haz, what happened?  Are you crying?”  Niall asks worry racing through him; he takes his guitar out of his lap and handed it to Ashton who is right there.  Getting up, he walks away to try to get some privacy.   “I thought you were at a party?”  Harry’s response comes in mumbled blocks about how he had gone to the party, took his family, Kendall was there, and she was drunk and hitting on him,   “She wouldn’t leave me alone, so I stayed with Gemma, and finally when she almost passed out we loaded her into the car, but she kept saying things in front of people, and things that are not true about how we’re dating and together, and when we finally got her to the car she pulled me in with her, and I lost my balance.  But we didn’t do anything.  I didn’t do anything!”

“Harry, calm down.  Why are you calling about this?  Is she ok?”  Niall asked.

“I don’t care if she’s ok.  I’m calling because it's important. You’re important.  I know what you thought earlier this week, with, with, Naddy, Nadine, and I need to tell you because paps were there.  And she was lying and all I could think was that she can’t ruin this.  I don’t want her, I want you and…”   

“Haz…” He tries to interrupt but Harry just steams right over him.

“I want you, a relationship with you.”  He can tell that Harry has been drinking, and he always gets a little bit more emotional when he has some alcohol in his bloodstream.

“So I need you to understand, right now, that I put Kendall’s drunk arse in a car and sent her home. I need you to know that she came on to me and I turned her down because I want something with you when you get back. But there are pictures and, and they might look bad, so I'm telling you now. So you aren’t surprised when you see twitter in the morning. I want you.”  He sounds determined, tears still in his voice, determined but watery.

“I really appreciate the heads up. I really do.  And I know, I know that you know that I’m scared to ruin everything. ” He is doing his best to talk Harry down, but he is always honest with him, and it is his one fear. It didn’t help that his voice is shaky.  Harry is hurting, scared, and worried and Niall wanted to be there to comfort him.

“It’s already ruined; I can't go back to thinking of you as just a friend.”  Niall sighs, in a way knowing Harry is right.  But also knows that this is not a conversation to have tonight.   He spends the next half hour on the phone with him, but it is a comfort to both of them.  But also a realization, things are already changing for them, and there is nothing that they can do to go back.

It also went to show, that no matter what, Niall is always on the forefront of Harry’s mind.  And he likes it that way.

The next day he finally sees the pictures of him with Kendall, and they aren’t as incriminating as Harry had been worried they’d be, but that is maybe because he already knows the truth.   Plus in one of the pictures he could see half of Gemma, helping to shove her in the car; she looks a little disgusted with the model. It makes him laugh.

He and Harry had talked again in the morning, when he was calmer, but Harry was still upset, didn’t like to see the pictures coming across his feed.    Harry has also decided that he is going to pick him up from the airport and take him straight to his place.  His family wants to spend their last day in LA at home, playing scrabble, and Niall is invited.  Well, he’s more like told by Anne that he is going to be there so he doesn’t really have much of a choice.  He doesn’t know how to say ‘no’ to Harry, he can’t really say ‘no’ to Anne either.

He isn’t nearly as tired when he lands today, compared to when Harry had picked him up from his flight home from Dublin.  Plus he’s excited to see Harry, hug him, maybe kiss him, and see if he still makes his body hum like he did before.

 When he sees Harry standing by his Land Rover, he smiles and walks over to him.  No worries this time about why he’s picking him up,  or if he'll forget. But he's still got butterflies in his stomach, but they're the good kind.

 He dressed with care today, skinny jeans that make his arse look amazing and a neutral patterned button up shirt that would make Harry proud with its strangeness.    Harry has a mischievous glint in his eye as he looks him up and down so Niall has to wrap him up in a hug to whisper, “You can’t kiss me here,” right into his ear. Harry’s inked arms just hold him tighter pulling him close, one large hand very close to his arse.  

“I know, but it’s so good to see you.”  Its whispered right back into Niall’s ear and he shivers, because well, Harry does that to him.  Harry fills up the car with conversation.  It all relaxes Niall.  He’s home and even more to the point; he is starting to realize that Harry is home.

Once the pull in,  Harry grabs the front of his shirt,  pressing their lips together, quick and firm.

“Glad you’re back.”  His smile is sweet and soft.

“Me to.”  They both head inside,  Niall to the kitchen where he can hear Harry’s family and Harry disappears with his luggage.

Then it is dinner, drinks, scrabble, and a lot of laughter.

Harry plays the word _quiz_ and basically wins himself the game in seconds.  They are all laughing and having a blast and Niall realizes there is no place that he would rather be than here, with Harry.  And yeah, his family is great and he loves them too, but he just loves being with Harry.

It is in that moment that Niall realizes the truth in what Harry has been saying all along.  As he looks across the Scrabble board, Gemma on one side Anne on the other, he realizes that Harry _wants_ him here, in his life, with his family; because he is already a part of them.  Hell, he and Harry have been dating for years, if you ignored the fact that they shagged other people, and he has a feeling that won’t be an issue anymore.  In a way, by just doing this, showing Niall he’s already a part of Harry’s life, not just part of his job, he is already proving how much he cares.

He can’t help but stare at Harry, he is still just awe struck that Harry wants _him._ It doesn’t make sense, but he isn’t going to question it.  Instead he is going to trust Harry, because the truth is Harry has never done anything to not deserve it.

Harry catches his gaze, locks on to it, and it’s like he is reading his mind.  He raises a dark brow, green eyes focusing on him, before a smile spreads across his face, dimples popping out in full force.

“Yeah?” Harry drawls it out, eyes shining.

“Yeah,” he nods, and he knows he is smiling, just as big and happy as Harry is.

“Yeah, baby bro, you won, I’m calling this game over.” Gemma gathers all her letters up and drops them in the bag.  “I'm callin’ it a night.”  She walks around kissing Niall on the cheek, hugging Anne, then kissing Harry on the cheek as well.  “G’night.”

“We have a long flight tomorrow; we need to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.” They both stand up from the table to get hugs from Anne, then Robin who follows her up.  They tidy up the table, both smiling, moving around each other with practiced ease.  There’s a quiet tension in the air, but it’s comforting, like they both know something is coming.

Niall follows Harry to the kitchen, hands full of plates and glasses, stomach full of butterflies.  Harry grabs them from him and sets them in the sink, then turns to face him.

“So?” Harry is leaning against the island, legs spread slightly, looking at him, eye brows raised, face hopeful.

“I'm still a little worried, like, you mean a lot to me. I don't want to lose that.” Niall takes a couple steps forward to stand between his legs, hesitantly places his hands on Harrys hips, slipping his fingers through the belt loops. He can’t seem to look him in the eye, instead he follows the line of buttons down his shirtfront.

“There's still going to be ups and downs, it’s not going to be perfect.”  His voice is melodic and the butterflies in his stomach calm, but they’re replaced with a different feeling, anticipation. Niall finally looks up at him, instead of focusing on the moth tattoo that he can see through the gap in his unbuttoned shirt, he wants to touch it.  His green eyes are bright, happy. “But it's going to be worth it.  We may not be in love yet, but it's only a matter of time.” Harry speaks with such confidence that Niall can't deny him.  And he really doesn't want to.  He knows he’s right, now that they are both on the same page it is inevitable.

“Confident much?” Niall can feel the smile taking over his face, Harry’s hands finally move, coming up on his waist pulling him closer, settling him in the cradle of his hips.

“It's a feeling I've got.”

“I trust you... let's do this.”  Niall leans up; rocking to his toes and presses his lips against Harry’s.  Harry wastes no time in taking over the kiss, his teeth biting gently on Niall’s bottom lip, tongue licking in to taste, memorizing the textures of Niall’s mouth. Harry’s hands sneak up and under his shirt, and just the feel of his hands, the fresh calluses from the guitar that weren't there a couple weeks ago, and his mind goes static.  He’s dizzy for a moment as Harry spins them so that Niall is pressed against the counter, the granite a hard line in his back.  But only for a second, because Harry’s large hands lift right under his arse and set him on the counter.  Harry’s lips never leave his, teeth nipping, tasting, hands exploring. This way he's almost the same height as  the brunette it gives him the perfect opportunity to drop his arms across his shoulders, and hook his feet right under his arse to pull him in closer. He can feel Harry’s dick against his groin, and he let’s out a whimper because the friction is light, barely there, but it’s enough for his body to be interested, very interested. Harry pushes against him, hips rocking slightly and chests pressed together.

It all is sensory overload. Harry must have sensed it because he pulls away, Niall’s head falling onto his collarbone.  His lips don’t stop moving, going right back to that spot on his neck that he found before, he kisses first, then bites gently before finally whispering, “Stay here tonight?”

“You think I'm that easy Styles?” it is a panting whisper, out of breath from the kiss.

“No, but I'm having fun convincing you to be.  Won't lie I've been thinking about this a lot.” Another light bite, that makes him moan before he laughs, he can't help it. 

“Got plans for me, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Harry raises his eye brows and winks.  He is such an idiot and Niall is already mostly in love.  “Hang on.”  His hand are back down under his arse,  and he lifts him off the counter and Niall gasps as he cling on arms and legs locked around him.  He laughs into Harry’s neck, before he shushes, reminding him, “Mum and dad might still be up.”  He thanks God that the master bedroom is on the first floor, while all the others are on the second.

Niall tries to be quiet, as he clings on to Harry like a koala.  It’s absolutely absurd and hot at the same time. He can feel all of Harry’s muscles working in his back, arms and legs.  And he smells so good, Tom Ford cologne still clinging to his skin. 

It’s a miracle that they make it to the bedroom, Harry’s kicking the door shut before setting Niall on the bed, and he’s barely out of breath.   God, that’s hot. Harry’s  hot… and he's _his._

He unlatches his legs from behind Harry letting them fall open, but doesn't let go with his arms instead pulling him down on top of him.  His weight is comforting as he slants their lips together and Harry adjust over him, hips coming back flush together.

It’s hot and frantic and their limbs keep tangling together as they work to try to get each others clothes off.  Harry finally pulls away with a smile, “Let me.” And he quick pulls his shirt up and over his head, and gets Niall’s unbuttoned all the way.  He pulls him up by his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders, pressing him back to the bed and touching and exploring every inch of skin that he reveals.  He slowly moves down his body stopping to taste each nipple, then biting the flesh right above the line of his jeans.  Niall can’t stop himself from squirming under Harrys large hands and arching with each bite to his skin.

“Harry, c'mon,”  he stresses frustrated as Harry continues to make his way down, stopping his fingers, slipping just under the button of his jeans.

“Nope, no, not rushing this, I have been thinking about this for weeks now.  I want to know every inch of you.  It’s not fair not that you're hiding all this under your clothes.”  Niall can feel his blush and he takes a minute to stare at the ceiling and take deep breaths.  It feels like his body is in overdrive and he needs to calm down or this will be over before they know it.

When he finally looks down, Harry’s green eyes are locked on his, waiting, with fingers tucked under the waist of his jeans and pants.

Niall raises a brow in question, “What the hell are you waiting for?” He pants out, eyes wide, raising his hips and bringing his hands down to help, once naked, hard cock bouncing up against his stomach, he stops Harry with a quick, “You too,” nodding to the jeans the singer was still wearing.   He wants Harry naked, and on him, preferably as soon as possible.

Harry shimmies out of his clothes and it should look comical, however all he can do is take in the miles of tan, tattooed skin, and yeah he's seen him naked before, but it was different.  Now he can look and appreciate.  And he is someone to appreciate. He takes care of himself and it’s apparent in the muscles that are defined under his skin.  His tattoos are scattered and Niall knows most of them but now he wants to know them intimately.  Along with his cock, he would like to know that intimately as well.  It’s different now to see it hard, aching, red and shiny where he’s leaking and he knows with certainty that Harry’s dick will be inside him soon.

And then he's crawling back up over him, hands running up the outside of his thigh, waist, to cup his ribs, before leaning down and kissing him again.  Gone are the sweet kisses, Harry is taking control, dominating, with wet sloppy kisses, with too much teeth and tongue.   Niall feels like his body is overheating, body flushing red.  Harry’s hands are firm, gripping, bruising, but he can feel his rings, somewhat cool in contrast as they brand his skin. 

Harry pulls away, coming up to his knees to catch his breath, but his hand finds Niall’s hard cock and gathering the moisture from the head he strokes slow, up and down.  Niall arches up into it; Harry’s massive hand feels amazing, and he follows the motion moving his hips up and off the bed.    Finally Niall opens his eyes, he meets his eyes Harry’s and they are blown black, his lips are slick and wet, cheeks flushed and red.   He has never looked better to him than he does right now.

“Do you…I mean… what… can...” He stops and tries to catch his breath, falling back over him, hand still teasing his cock, with a slow up down motion. “What do you want to do?  I wasn’t really planning for…” he brings the hand near Niall’s shoulder to wave it around them in the bed.  God, he’s such a dork. 

“Lube?” Harry nods, “Condoms?” again he nods.  “Then lets….”  He brings a hand and waves it around mocking Harry’s movement from before and Harry just grins back at him. “What are you so happy about?”  It comes out more breathless than gruff like Niall was aiming for.  Harry is pulling away, hand off his cock as he goes through the bed stand. And all Niall wants to do is pull him back, but he’s getting what they needs to get this show on the road.

“Just you’re so…. You.”   He leaves the lube and the condom to the side before grabbing the pillow and tapping Niall hips to make him arch up. He does, settling in.  Harry spreads the lube on his fingers before making eye contact again, “Can I?”  Niall nods, expecting him to get right to it but instead he’s kissing Harry, his hands flying up in brunette curls , as a finger slowly spreads the warming lube, massaging before pressing in. 

And god it’s been a while, but it feels so good, and he’s arching up kiss Harry possessively, fingers  tightening in his hair, moaning into the kiss.  He’s moving his finger in and out, pressing and then its pressure as the second finger presses in stretching and scissoring and those long graceful fingers are tearing him down.  As soon as they brush against his prostate he’s arching up.  “Hurry, I’m not going to last.”  He whispers hands clawing down Harry’s back, as he moves his hips to the pace of Harry’s fingers.

He bites down his neck, then up to his ear to whisper gravely, “I don’t want to hurt you.”   But he starts stretching; spreading his fingers, before adding a third and the moan that it rips from Niall would make a porn star proud. 

Harry’s red swollen lips press against his, quieting him, reminding him, that his family is right above them.

“I’m ready, I promise, just please?”  Niall can say that he has never begged before, but seeing the way that it makes Harry’s eyes go dark, fingers rougher, it might be something that needs explored.   He removes his fingers, goes for the condom, but Niall grabs it first.  Probably a good thing since Harry’s hands are slick, he opens it, and slowly rolls it on, admiring his cock.  It’s thick and long and so hard and hot in his hand and he really wants to suck it but now is not the time.

He finally pulls his eyes to meet Harry’s and the combination of lust and tenderness makes his heart ache.  This was a good decision, because Harry can make him happy, he knows it.  He lies back, spreading his legs wide and reaches up to pull him down on top of him.   Harry must see how desperate he is, because he wastes no time spreading the extra lube on his cock and pressing the head to his stretched rim. 

He’s about to beg, _please, please,_ when Harry presses in pushing the bulbous head in only to stop, making Niall squirm.  His hands smooth down Niall sides making him relax, calming him, before he presses in full, hips tight against his arse and it takes a minute before what Harry’s saying sinks in. 

“So tight, so good, god Niall, I’m not going to last.”  Niall lifts his hands and cups Harry’s face.

“Me either, we’ll go slower next time, just move.”  He pleads, bringing Harry’s lips to his.  Harry feels large and he’s so full and as he starts thrusting, he’s already at the right angle, cock brushing his sweet spot, in and out, in and out, and it’s so good, so good.  It feels literally like no time is passing at all, but he knows it’s is because he can’t breathe and his lips hurt, but it hurts more to not be kissing Harry, not be touching him.  And it’s there already, he can feel the coil of his orgasm in his stomach muscles tensing, shaking.  “I’m so close.”  They can’t coordinate to kiss but he’s still speaking right into Harry’s lips.

“Me too,” Harry’s thrust are smooth and hard, until they aren’t and Niall has one hand clawing to his back, the other to his waist, and he knows he’s leaving marks but he loves the idea of his marks on Harry’s skin, a tattoo he has to keep refreshing.  “Look at me?  Please?  I want to see you.”  Harry whispers as he pulls his lips away, and Niall opens his eyes and takes him in.  He never thought that he could have this.  He had dreamed about it, fantasied about it, and now it’s really happening.  Harry looks so good above him, muscles flexing, eyes only on him, lips red bruised from him.  He was never going to let Harry go.

Then Harry’s slick hand is wrapping around his dick, and he’s gone, orgasm whiting out his vision while he still tries to focus on Harry and he must be making noise because Harry’s lips are on him, silencing his moans. He feels Harry’s thrusts speed up, become erratic, and then he’s pressing into him hard, dick pulsing, twitching inside him as he fills the condom.

Harry’s forehead drops on his shoulder, “Holy shit.  That was… “

“Amazing?”  Niall pants, because that’s how it feels on this end.

“Oh my god, so amazing, and fast…”  He says tucking his face into Niall’s neck as he pulls out, moving away to toss the condom and find a flannel.

“Don’t worry we have time to work on your stamina.”  Harry’s laugh echoes in his ear as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

\----

Sleep is still pulling on the corners of his mind as he shifts, turning onto his back.  He’s hot, but it’s comforting, not over whelming. When he looks over, Niall is curled up on his side facing him.  He maneuvers his arm down and around his waist, pulling the blond to him.  He curls into Harry, resting his head on his shoulder, arm snaking around his waist, and leg slotting between Harry’s.  He let’s out a sigh and nuzzles closer, hips snug, half hard arousal pressed to his skin.  Harry traces his hand up and down the smooth skin of his hip and arse, fingers dipping around to the front to trace near his cock, tickling, teasing.

Harry can’t help but smile, because really how had he not realized that what he wanted was right here all along.  The connection, the chemistry that he had always wanted was right beside him the entire time.  They’ve wasted years, but maybe, maybe they just had to really know each other first before allowing those seeds of attraction to grow.

The sleepiness on the edge of his mind keeps pulling at him and the room is still dark, only a small sliver of light is coming in from the window, and Harry knows it’s the moon, not the sun so he just pulls Niall closer and falls back asleep.

“Mom!  We were right!” It’s loud and annoying and a voice he is all too familiar with.  He shoots straight up, knocking Niall off his shoulder, and looks at the door where his big sister stands laughing.  He glares at her, brushing his hair out of his face.

“What?”  Niall starts to sit up, then notices Gemma in the doorway, and instead insures that the blanket and sheets are covering their lower halves.  Harry pulls the other blanket at the foot of the bed to cover them completely.

“What?”  Harry repeats, “Close the door, Gems,” looking over at the clock he realizes it is still fairly early, “We don’t have to leave for hours.”   He wraps his arm around Niall’s waist pulling him in.  He is blushing and while adorable, he doesn’t want Niall uncomfortable, ever.  His eyes are wide and blue and while he looks startled, he doesn’t look embarrassed.

His mom peaks over Gemma’s shoulder,   “I’m making a big fry up, boys, is should be ready in 45 minutes, give or take.  Niall please stay, I would love to see you a little but more before we leave.”  With that she pulls Gemma away from the doorway and pulls the door closed.

“What the hell?”  Niall mutters looking at him, laughter in his bright blue eyes.  Harry grabs the water bottle off the side table and takes a swig before offering it to Niall who does the same.

“No privacy in this house… especially when they’re here.  But my guess is that she didn’t expect to find you in here.”  He whispers, pressing a quick kiss to his neck.   Niall must have pretty sensitive skin because he has another light love bit on his neck, and Harry tried to be careful last night.  He takes pride in the shivers that run down Niall’s skin. _He did that._

“Surprise, Surprise.”  Niall mutters and Harry runs his hand up and down Niall waist, for some reason he is hypnotized by the smoothness of his skin, the pallor of it, the way that when he touches him their skins contrast so much but still look like they belong together, but more than that is the way that Niall responds.  Light right now, arching into the touch, and he can feel his goosebumps spreading from where he is touching him.

“No kidding and it’s a surprise that’ll kill any chance of morning shag.”  He grumbles into Niall’s neck.  But Niall pulls away from him to look him in the eye.

“Ya think?”  Niall looks nothing short of mischievous before pushing Harry back down on the bed and straddling his hips, his cock is already half hard setting in the cradle of Harry’s hips.  It looks good there.  “Wait… does your door lock?” Valid question as he’s leaning down resting his forearms on Harry’s chest.

“I have no idea.”  And he doesn’t, he’s lived alone, he’s never needed to lock his door.  He brings his hands up to Niall’s hips.  His body is starting to get with the program, cock hardening up under Niall’s hips.   He uses his hands to settle Niall more firmly against him, moving him slightly, hand sneaking to Niall’s arse, middle finger rubbing over his rim.  He had cleaned Niall up last night, but he’s still pliable under his thumb as he presses against it, Niall presses back against the pressure.

“Guess we’ll just have to chance it.”   Niall is looking at him and while he’s smiling, his eyes are steady and serious.  And Harry gets it, understands what Niall is really saying.  He is in, he is all in.

“Let’s.”  Harry smiles running his unoccupied hand up his back, up to his blond tipped hair, and pulls him down into a kiss, morning breath and all. When he pulls away, they’re both breathless.  “Let’s chance it.”

\----

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a life of it own. Please feel free to let me know what you think by leaving comments, kudos, or both and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
